All About the Fish
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Sequel to Whisper. Summary inside! R&R! Now complete!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

Summary: 5 years pass and Whisper's all grown up! But don't think that's the end of baby penguins. Whisper has a kid! But trouble boils and Whisper has to travel the world on a mission. Can she make it before the deadline?

* * *

Part 2 

Prologue

A small school of fish swam systematically through the water. Where one fish go, they all go, each following every dart and direction change of its neighbor.

All seemed calm in the underwater world. Swarms of krill lazed about on the surface and the schools of fish effortlessly plucking the shrimp-like creatures into their mouths.

The calm didn't last long. At the shore, hundreds of bubble jet-streams appeared with an explosion sound. Chinstrap penguins have taken the dive and swam rapidly at the fish.

Eager not to be a target, the fish darted and scattered all over the place.

One by one, the fish were eaten whole. In minutes, only one remained and a still-hungry chinstrap gave chase. She closed in...almost there.

Suddenly, a larger penguin shot by as fast as a bullet and the chinstrap bit down on the fish only to have nothing. She looked angrily at the penguin intruder.

"Hey! That's mine!" she yelled. She could see the penguin was an Emperor and knew exactly who it was.

Whisper. Fully grown with adult feathers, she turned out to be quite a beauty...for male Emperors anyway. To the chinstrap, at the moment, Whisper was an annoying competitor that had just stolen her fish.

The young Emperor looked back at the chinstrap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she apologized, the fish still thrashing in her beak. She turned and started to slowly swim away.

"Ain't you gonna give that back?" the other penguin asked angrily.

"I can't. It's for Dad."

"Give me back my fish!" That spoken, the chinstrap swam at Whisper a full speed. Whisper saw the charge and retreated as fast as she could towards home.

"Dad! A penguin's out to get me! Help!" Whisper cried out, still not releasing the fish. She shot into the cavern and out the hole into the den.

Rojas was at the edge, peering into the water.

The chinstrap shot out into the den too and Rojas took the unsuspecting penguin in his jaws as Whisper hid the fish away, just in case the chinstrap got past.

"This the penguin giving you trouble?" Rojas asked. Whisper nodded.

"I see..." The leopard seal plunged into the water. "I'll be back."

"Where ya going?" Whisper asked. Rojas smirked, the penguin thrashing in his grip.

"Nothing. Just gonna give this lucky bird a tour before returning her to her colony." Rojas explained, having totally different things in mind.

"Bye. Be home soon, okay?"

Rojas nodded before going under.

"A tour?" the chinstrap muttered in confusion.

"A tour of my stomach." Rojas cleared. The penguin thrashed harder.

Still in the den, Whisper was unaware of what Rojas was really doing. She just shook herself dry and treated herself with a small preen.

Whisper was born in Rojas' care and thus, knows nothing about leopard seals eating penguins. Everytime a penguin chased her in here, which happened alot for some reason, Rojas would take it 'on a tour'. She never would imagine the truth that Rojas kept from her...that he uses her to lure his favorite food to him.

But she does catch other food for Rojas willingly and knowingly, mostly fish, krill, and squid. Those are the one's Whisper knows Rojas eats.

Occasionally, Rojas would insist hunting on his own. What he eats on those trips, she's uncertain of...and luckily, she had no desire to find out.

After all...skuas, penguins, and baby seals are out of the menu...right?

With a yawn, Whisper decided to go to sleep. She's been swimming and fishing all day, trying to sharpen her skills. It's been a hard day, and nothing could beat a nap.

She dozed off, wishing that this happiness of life could last forever.

* * *

A short Prologue showing their current relationship. Please read and review. 


	2. Insistent Skuas

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

All people with Whisper on their favs or any other stuff like that, please review so I'll know that you found this story. Except Padme4000 and Nausicaa of the Spirits, I know you two found this story. Thanks!

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 1

Whisper woke up as soon as Rojas returned. The leopard seal smiled at her in greeting before laying down on the plant bed. The penguin went up to him and started preening his fur.

Rojas loves it when she preens him. He never takes time to groom himself. There was no need. His fur was naturally clean. The preening from Whisper just makes their bond stronger, if that was possible.

Afterwards, she leaned her back on his chest, sitting down. It was just like when she was a chick, getting ready to go to sleep with her caretaker.

She reached under the bed and pulled out a tail feather. She stared at it, sighing.

The feather was from her real father, Mumble. She was given it by Rojas to remember their unbelievable adventure with the aliens. She had it ever since.

Rojas saw the feather, sniffed it to find out it's owner, then laid back to relax. He does that everytime she reveals it. He wanted to be sure Whisper wasn't plucking off her own feathers.

"Where do you think he is now?" Whisper asked him. Rojas opened one eye and looked at her.

"Who knows. Probably out catching fish somewhere." He closed his eye. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Hm."

Silence. Whisper stood up and groomed Rojas for a second time. The seal was surprised with that. She only does that once before they go to sleep. He noticed an anxious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." she admitted. She tensed up and nipped Rojas pretty hard. The seal flinched and pulled away, not so much because of pain, but from surprise. Whisper never nipped him before.

"Sorry Dad. I haven't been feeling myself lately." she explained. Rojas looked her over before laying back on the plants.

"I haven't noticed..." he muttered.

"Sorry. It was an accident." She continued.

"No. It's okay. I didn't feel anything anyways."

Still, Rojas kept a sharp eye on Whisper, making sure she doesn't bite him again. The young penguin paced around the room restlessly.

"You need to go outside?" Rojas asked. "Might help if you stretch your wings."

Whisper nodded and went into the water. Rojas shook his head and went to sleep.

Whisper began swimming for the surface fast, intending to leap out of the water. When she did, she caught a skua quite by surprise. Considering that they collided into eachother and both crashed onto the shore.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" she said quickly, standing up and helping the skua onto his feet.

"It's alright. I saw ya comin, but didn't have a fast enough reflex." the other bird grumbled. He looked at her and smiled.

"Your still here? All da other Emperors left to their lil breedin place. Then again, so was I." he added silently.

"You?" she questioned.

"Skua's gotta eat." he explained.

"Ah." Whisper said, frowning and nodding. She remembered the skuas trying to eat her years ago and how Rojas had to save her. But she can't stop this skua from feeding himself.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can still fly. But you should get goin, Flipper Boid, or you'll never get a mate."

The skua flew off towards the inland ice. Watching him, she had the terrible urge to follow and travel inland. Maybe that's her problem.

Over the past few days, Whisper has been getting restless and having an instinct nag at her to start walking in a particular direction. At first, she was able to ignore it, but it got more insistant as time went by.

She shook her head and turned the other way, feeling a sharp tugging feeling at her heart.

Should she ignore the feeling and just go on with everyday life? Or should she take the skua's advice and get moving?

She hated making decisions. Afraid she might get something wrong.

"Move, Flipper Boid! Move!" a voice shouted overhead. She looked up to see four skuas circling above her, one with a banded leg.

"Move where?" Whisper asked.

"To your love spot. Dat's where all Emperors go! Have a kid so we can eat it!" the banded one continued. The others laughed as they flew off in the same direction the first skua went.

She never knew all the skuas here was so determined to get her to where she needed to be. Why? Probably so they can have more food...

"Go Flipper! Go!" Yet another skua was urging her to go. This one nudged her from behind and took her wing, pulling it to the direction they were flying.

If moving was going to get everything back to normal, then she was going to do it. She ran off, following the skua trying to guide her along.

_Sorry Dad. But I'll be back._ She thought to herself as she climbed the slope and slid on her belly towards Emperor Land, the skua following her overhead to make sure she won't get lost.

* * *

How do you like it so far? Please tell me and review. . 


	3. Interigation

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 2

Morning. Rojas woke up expecting to see Whisper. So he was surprise when she wasn't around and he sniffed the air. She hadn't returned at all.

He started worrying. Did something bad happen to her while she was out? Maybe a rival leopard seal dared to enter his territory and saw Whisper and...he didn't finish the rest.

Maybe killer whales arrived. There has been a pod of the overgrown dolphins that visits this place every year, taking advantage of the abundant food. But in order for them to take Whisper, they had to have arrived early.

Impossible. They had better things to do. They won't waste their time on a tiny penguin when there's seals littering this beach.

He decided to investigate, and he knows just who to ask...

---

"Keep goin. We're almost dere." the skua encouraged, hovering over Whisper. She looked up at him, tired about not having a wink of sleep that night.

She couldn't fall asleep. There was no warmth around and if she dozed off and a storm came...

She sped up.

"Why are you skuas making me do this?" she asked, trying not to sound out of breath.

"It's right. Afterall, we can't let an Flipper Boid go unhappy, can we?" he said. Whisper gave him a suspecious look. Skuas...doing the right thing...ensuring the happiness of one penguin. Those didn't match.

The skua flew lower. "Alright. We want another baby Flipper Boid on our beach."

He didn't have to say why they wanted a penguin chick. Whisper knew and thought about not doing this. But then her instincts will continue to nag at her and she'll never hear the end of it.

She continued on her way.

---

"SKUAS!!!!" a loud roar erupted. The remaining seabirds flinched and scattered, trying to get away from an apparently angry Rojas. One bird was caught before she could take off. Her companions waited for the dreadful moment...

...That didn't come.

"Where's Whisper?!" the leopard seal growled at the skua.

"I don't know!" she insisted. Rojas clamped his jaws on her wing and she cried out at the pain.

"Don't attempt to decieve me. You do and you'll never fly again!" Rojas threatened.

"Okay. I'll tell ya! Just let go!" the bird pleaded desperately. Rojas didn't let go, but he did loosen up a bit. "She went off somewhere."

"Where?"

"I have no idea!" Rojas tightened and she squawked. "Alright! She went to find a mate and have a chick! Now please let me go."

Rojas didn't set her free. Instead he killed her with a crushing bite to her neck. He then began to rip her body apart.

The other skuas paniced and tried to find safety on their slope. Rojas growled at them, baring bloodied teeth.

"We only wanted to make da Flipper Boid happy. She seemed bothered." a skua tried to explain. "Plus, we'd dought it would be okay wit youse."

"If it was okay with me I would've sent her there myself! Now I'll have to rip you all to shreds." he hissed.

The skuas fluttered higher.

"We dought we were doin da right ding!" another shouted.

"You skuas never do the right thing." Rojas said. "Since when did you all care about Whisper?"

"We did it wit da best interest. She wanted a chick, we just showed her da way. Dat's all."

"You're lying!" Rojas snapped. He lunged at the nearest skua, but the lucky bird flew off higher.

"No! Besides, don't youse want another lil Flipper Boid around?"

That question seemed to change everything. Rojas stopped his attack and seemed to consider the possibilities. Maybe the skuas had a good idea afterall. He growled at them.

"If any one of you decides to test me, it'll be the end of your lives!"

---

"Almost dere." the skua continued. Whisper paused to catch her breath.

"Almost there? You said that about an hour ago." Whisper quietly complained.

"Well, from up here, it looks like your almost dere." the skua told her.

"Lucky for you...you can fly. Maybe that's what's keeping me from swatting you everytime you say, 'Almost there'." she added with a mutter.

She sat down, sighing and gasping.

The skua swooped in low and nudged her again. She groaned in protest and pushed him away.

"Let me rest." she said. The skua sighed and landed at a safe distance, thinking she'll follow through and swat him.

Afterall, one hit from a penguin's flipper can break a skua's wing.

This bird was not going to take the risk.

"Are you positive that we're almost there?" she asked. The skua nodded hesitantly.

"Just need to get you drough da entrance. A few hundred wing-flaps for me. Maybe a dousand steps for youse." he told her.

Whisper groaned. The skua looked at her.

"What da matter wit youse?"

"It's too long." she exclaimed. The skua shook his head.

"No it's not!"

"For you maybe. But I'd like to see you make the rest of the journey on foot." Whisper dared. The skua smirked.

"No problem. Walkin ain't a big issue." he told her. Whisper huffed, then got up.

Everytime she tried to rest for a while, her instincts urge her to keep going. It can get really annoying after a while.

She and the skua walked towards their destination.

"What is it like?" Whisper asked.

"It's big. Between glaciers. Like a valley. It's filled wit Emperors just like youse."

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked. She couldn't believe that she's asking this to a skua! Of all things!

"I don't see why not. You're special and better dan all dem." he said with great confidence. Whisper wished that she could be like that and not worry so much about this. Then again, it ain't the skua who's breeding.

The bird picked up on that.

"Hey, Flipper Boid. I got a chick already. Don't dink dat it's just youse!" he told her playfully. Whisper nodded.

"Alone?" she asked in concern. How could he just leave the chick on that beach alone?

"My mate's caring for her. It's my turn to bring back da poultry."

Whisper closed her eyes and took a deep breath as they finally went through the entrance and into Emperor Land.

* * *

Better hope Whisper gets lucky. Please R&R!!! 


	4. Mother Daughter Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 3

"Whoa..." Whisper gasped, looking around. "I've never seen so many of my kind in one place..."

The skua looked at her.

"How many Emperors have you met?" he asked. Whisper shrugged.

"Besides my dad, none."

The skua cocked his head. "None?"

Whisper nodded, a sad look on her face. The skua realized that she was crying. He lifted a wing to her flipper, placing it on the limb gently for comforting.

"It's alright Flipper Boid. It's different now. Your wit a friend." he told her. Whisper smiled and took a step closer to the unknown penguins, which by now, was staring at the newcomer.

"I can do this." she muttered.

"Yeah. Good luck." He fluttered towards the top of one ice cliff. But Whisper grabbed his tail feathers.

"Don't leave me!" she pleaded. The skua looked at her, trying to pull free without losing any feathers.

"Stop being so clingy! You'll do fine. You don't need my help. It's all instinct." he reassured. Whisper nodded and let him go. The skua nodded back and flew off, leaving Whisper alone to face the penguins.

She gulped nervously.

"You can do it!" the skua yelled from his perch. Whisper took a deep breath and headed to the unknown.

---

"Rojas! Calm down! What's da matter wit youse?" the banded skua yelled, trying to stay out of the seal's way.

His three buddies were also trying to get away. But Rojas didn't seem intrested in letting them escape.

He smiled, letting out a playful growl, lunging at the seabirds.

"Stop! We didn't even do anyting to youse!" the golden one protested.

"What? I can't have some fun with my favorite skuas?" Rojas asked, attempting to bite the white one.

"Den youse got a weird sense of humor. Retreat!" the banded one called a warning to one of the others, who then tried to move away from Rojas.

"C'mon. Where's your sense of fun?" Rojas asked.

The skuas don't know what to make of this. They just got back from the Emperor colony they visited the night before, to see how many penguins they can expect, and when they returned, Rojas got into a really playful mood, and they were the targets. They weren't sure if this was a trap of some kind.

They found out sooner than they hoped.

The black one was caught and Rojas instantly lost his fake playfulness. He shook the bird in his jaws, not exactly killing him. The skua fought back, clamping his beak on Rojas' whiskered lip and hitting the seal with his wing.

"Let go!" the black skua demanded, struggling for all he's worth. Rojas bit down harder, only for the skua to thrash more. The other three went to the rescue, taking turns to bite into any soft spot.

Rojas freed the trapped skua and tried to bite into another one.

"What's your problem? If you wanted to eat us-"

"I have no intrest in eating any of you." the seal interrupted. The skua looked at eachother in confusion.

"Then why are youse attacking us?"

"Because I can. Anyways, I want you to do something for me. It's very simple, even for you." Rojas started. "What do you think about spying on an Emperor colony?"

The skuas looked at eachother and smiled. They don't mind going back to the colony. And this will be fun. Though they had to admit, Rojas had a weird way to ask for favors.

---

Whisper was very nervous. Everyone just stared at her as she moved through, at least the females. The males smiled at her, looking at her up and down.

She tried to smile back, but she never felt comfortable and kept her distance.

She never met another male penguin before, except for her own father. So she was very unsure how to react to all this. They were bigger than her, and she was scared that they might snap at her. She guessed that was natural wariness keeping her away.

"Keep your head high Flipper Boid!" she heard her skua friend say. She did as told, trying not to look so intimidated. It was harder than she thought.

"Whisper!?" a familiar voice came from the crowd. Whisper smiled a real smile and looked around.

"Dad?" she asked. Mumble came towards her, followed by the Amigos.

She stared at the Adelies. She's never seen one before. They look cuddly.

"This her, mi amigos?" Ramon asked. Mumble nodded. He looked back at Whisper, a happy look on his face.

"I'm so glad you're here!" he exclaimed. "Come. I want you to meet someone."

Mumble led Whisper to a female Emperor waiting at the sidelines.

"Whisper. This is Gloria. Gloria, this is our daughter!"

Gloria and Whisper stared at eachother in amazement.

"Mom?" Whisper asked, trying to believe this. Gloria nodded, confirming Whisper's hopes.

Whisper let out a small squeal of excitement. Finally, she met her mother, a parent that, up until now, has been totally out of her life. They hugged.

"I was so worried about you. After I heard what happened, I was convince that I'll never see you again." Gloria said softly into her ear.

"I'd thought I would never have a chance to meet you either." Whisper returned. Gloria took a step back to get a good look at her long lost offspring.

"You are so beautiful. Look at you." Gloria complimented. Whisper smiled.

"Now I know where I got it from."

Mumble watched their interaction, thankful that all was going good so far.

"She's hot." Ramon muttered to Mumble, who gave him a playful push. The Adelie laughed.

Gloria circled around Whisper, looking intently, as if searching for something.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Did that seal hurt you?" her mother asked. Mumble fidgetted nervously, knowing what would happen if Whisper answered 'yes'. He just hoped she would say-

"No Mom. He takes great care of me. He never lets anything hurt me at all." Whisper answered. Mumble relaxed.

"Just making sure." Gloria added softly. Whisper nodded, understanding completely.

Suddenly, almost without cue, the singing of heart songs began.

* * *

I'm comment-less at the moment...my mind just went blank. I hate it when that happens. 


	5. SoulMate

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. I also own none of the songs sung here. I also don't own these songs:  
"Lies" belongs to Evanescence  
"Back at One" belongs to...uh...Brian Mcknight.

I've been told that having songs on fanfic will get the story removed. So to be on the safe side, I'm removing most of the Heartsongs for the moment. It's better to have a short chapter for a story than to have no story at all.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 4

It seems as if Whisper was the only female there. The males put all their effort into trying to impress her with their songs. At first, the young penguin was at a lost of what to do.

"Sing back Flipper Boid! You're supposed to sing back." her skua friend told her at a distance.

Whisper nodded as her heartsong came to her. _Here goes nothing..._

She began.

"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again."

The males stopped their song to hear hers. Then they tried their luck. One male went up in front of her and began to sing.

Whisper walked away from his song when suddenly she heard a song sung in a Hispanic accent.

She cocked her head and looked at The Amigos. Ramon was singing to her. Everybody laughed as Mumble pushed Ramon away. The little Adelie shrugged.

"It was worth a try." he muttered.

Everyone calmed down enough to continue. Another male tried to get her to listen to his song.

Yet again Whisper ignored the song and went on, waiting to here one that would really catch her attention. She heard her seabird friend say something.

"Dat's right. Make dem work for ya!" he said.

Whisper laughed and continued her heartsong for the second verse, which she didn't have time to get through. It seems the first part of her song got the males in a frenzy to impress.

"You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above."

The boys whooed at her, trying to get her to look at one of them before starting another song. Whisper was starting to like the attention. It made her feel special.

She paused to hear another song. A male didn't let her wait to long.

She hesitated, then moved on, still not satisfied. Maybe another song.

Another Heartsong was heard and she could've smiled. She almost like that one, but her heart told her to move on to another song. She continued her song.

"They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me!"

The guys cheered and tried yet again to woo her while Whisper tried her song again, hoping to attract the right male. She was beginning to give up.

"But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree..."

When suddenly, she heard a song that made her stop in her tracks and look at one male in particular.

"Its undeniable...that we should be together  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah..."

Whisper smiled, listening as the male continued.

"One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, jus wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
Four, repeat steps one to three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done, then I start Back at One.  
So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
Never would of made it very far  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart."

There was a pause. The male noticed that she was looking directly at him, and could tell by her look that she was intrested. With that in mind, he began to recite her song by instinct.

"Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you."

Whisper gave a soft giggle, and walked closer to the male. She then returned the favor with a peice of his song.

"Say farewell to the dark night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and reached into the light  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line - just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee..."

Another silence, and Whisper knew she finally found the mate she was looking for.

* * *

Sorry I took so long. I needed to find the right love song for her mate. I hope you understand how hard that was for me, who's not really a big fan of lovey doves. I didn't erase the future mate's song, because his is just as important as Whisper's. 

Besides, they said popular songs, and I for one has never heard of that song until I found it in my mom's old CD pile...


	6. End of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters. I also own none of the songs sung here.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 5

"Careful. Don't want it to break..." Whisper said, passing her egg to her mate.

"Don't worry. I got it." the male, Tony, reassured. Whisper's skua friend flew down next to her to get a look at the egg. Not knowing who the seabird was, Tony attempted to ward him off.

"Easy pal! I don't want da egg yet!" the skua yelled, flapping his wings. Whisper smiled, already seeing that Tony will make a great father.

"Calm down, Tony. He's a friend." she told the penguin soon-to-be-father. Tony relaxed slightly.

"Yeah. Friend! I got my rights!" the skua said. The seabird lowered his head to take a look at the egg. "Just dink...in a few months, dis egg will be a nice lil chick."

"That you can't eat." Tony said, still showing some of his hostility. Having a skua so close takes some getting used to. The seabird huffed and snapped around, taking flight towards the exit.

"Can never have a warm welcome round here..." he muttered. Whisper watched him land and wait for her. She smiled and giggled. She turned back to Tony and gave him a hug of goodbye.

"See you later, Tony." She bent down at the egg. "And I'll see you too."

"Yeah, go get those fish before they swim away. I'll be staying right here in the deadly winter storm. Don't worry about a thing. I'm just going to slowly freeze to death..."

Whisper laughed at his dramatic good-bye. Shaking her head she went out of Emperor Land. The skua walked beside her.

"I forgot to ask what your name was." Whisper said after a few moments of silence. The skua smiled.

"Name's Lino." Whisper smiled distantly, as if trying to remember something.

"Sounds almost like a name I heard before...Not quite but still the same...I just can't remember where I heard it."

"It'll come to ya...anyways, youse did good for your first year." He paused, then smiled. "Had more confidence dan I did at my first try at courtship."

Whisper looked at him.

"How do skuas...Do you guys..." She couldn't bring herself to ask. Luckily, Lino got what she means.

"Yeah, we mate for life. You dink dat's only for Flipper Boids? Nah!" Lino said with a chuckle.

"I've never heard much about skuas being loyal to eachother." Whisper muttered. She then flinched, as if aware that she said something insulting. Lino frowned.

"Skuas always get da bad end of da fish. Just cuz we do what we want anytime we want."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just...it's hard to picture it." Lino sighed and smiled.

"Yeah. Youse right. But tough boids can have a soft side too, ya know."

"So how do skuas find their true love? Do you sing?"

Lino shook his head.

"We show off. Fluff our feathers up a bit. Show da white markings on our wings and tail. Maybe do a lil dance. Try pick up lines or poems. Den we give da attracted mate a gift of food."

Whisper smiled. "You give her food?"

"Yup. Before and during incubation. We do everytin as a team, feeding das lil skuas, protecting dem. Everytin."

"How romantic..."

Silence. Whisper looked at her feet.

"You skuas dance?" she asked.

"Some do. I didn't." Lino answered.

"What did you do?"

"I tried a love poem. And also gave her da biggest fish I ever caught. 5 years ago, da beach was covered in da foreign fish. I believe youse were dere too."

"Yeah. I was. Before...something happened."

Whisper was still hesitant to share the alien abduction story. Lino might think she's crazy.

"I offered her da fish. She took it and then I recited a poem I've been workin on for just da occasion. She loved it, and da fish. We've been together ever since."

"That's so sweet."

Lino nodded.

There was silence.

---

"Rojas!" the banded skua called out to the leopard seal. The predator surfaced and glared at the four skuas that assembled at the shore.

"What is it?" he asked in hostility. Three of the skuas backed up, but there leader stood firm.

"We got news on Whisper. She found herself a lover and had an egg." he told Rojas. The seal hesitated. An egg already? "She's on her way back home for da winter."

"And she's wit da skua dat guided her dere."

"Perfect. I have to talk to this skua about making Whisper leave without my permission."

The skuas looked at eachother, unsure what Rojas meant. They just hoped it won't be that bad.

They took off towards where they last saw Whisper to keep track of her.

---

After a few days, Whisper finally got home.

"Dad!" she called out.

"Whisper." she heard the reply from the water. Rojas came to shore as Whisper came up to hug him.

"So where's the skua guide I've heard so much about?"

Whisper smiled and nodded, waddling off to get Lino. She returned with the slightly nervous bird.

"Here he is. His name is Lino." she said.

"Hey..." Lino greeted with a nervous wave of his wing. Rojas gave a toothy smiled before looking at the penguin.

"May I have a moment alone with Lino? I need to talk to him before giving him a tour."

Respecting the seals wishes, Whisper left to swim to the den. Now with Whisper out of sight, Rojas dropped his friendly attitude. With a quick move, he grabbed the skua in his mouth and pinned the surprised bird to the ground.

"You'll die for this." the seal muttered.

"I didn't do anytin wrong." Lino can see his mate dive-bombing the seal, biting uselessly. "No! Save yourself!"

Rojas grabbed his mate too and Lino fought to set her free. But the seal ripped both of them apart. The enraged predator looked at the remaining skuas, who watched helplessly.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. I don't care if it was for the good of anything. If you get Whisper to do something that I didn't want her to do, you will all suffer the same fate as these two." With those words spoken, he went off into the den to talk to Whisper.

* * *

Please review. I'm in a hurry here! Gotta get home fast! I might make it if I move fast enough! 


	7. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

This chapter may be short because of an important message at the end.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 6

Rojas splashed out into the den, staring at Whisper with a look she's never seen before. He looked really angry with her. Well, she did leave without permission.

She looked at the ground in shame.

"Whisper." Rojas growled. The penguin nodded.

"I know. I shouldn't have done it. But I couldn't take it anymore." she explained, trying to appeal to the seal's anger. Rojas looked at her up and down.

He huffed quietly.

"Don't disappoint me again." he muttered, restraining himself from hitting Whisper in punishment.

"I won't. I promise." she said. Rojas stared at her longer, making the penguin look away nervously.

"Alright. You'll be allowed to go back and take the chick home once this winter is over." Rojas said. Whisper nodded again softly. But an instinctive thought came to her.

"But Tony!" she exclaimed impulsively. Rojas gave her a look.

"Who?" he questioned. Whisper got nervous again. She still feels a bit discomfort talking about this subject.

"He's my...mate. I can't take the chick like that. It's not how it works." she muttered.

"Then how does it work?" Rojas continued to asked. Whisper shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, but that's not how it's supposed to be."

Rojas paused before going back into the water. He knows who to ask for questions Whisper couldn't answer.

**_Few minutes later..._**

The four skuas fidgetted nervously when Rojas called for them. Following their banded leader, they flew towards the water and settled on the surface.

Rojas stared at each of them before growling a bit.

"We heard dat youse wanted to ask us something? About Flipper Boid chick rearing?" the leader asked. Rojas nodded.

"Somewhat. The males care for the chicks too?"

The skuas nodded. "Only when deir of the mates die will one parent either abandons da chick or attempt caring for it demselves."

That gave Rojas an idea. He chuckled darkly, making the skuas nervous. But they continued nonetheless.

"Both takes shifts after da winter. Whisper would have to go back while her mate goes to fish." the golden one informed. That got Rojas to smile even more. "What?"

"I got another mission for you four. After winter is over, I want you to lead Whisper's mate here." he hissed with an ever widening grin.

The skuas looked at eachother and shrugged, already knowing what Rojas has in mind.

During the enitre winter, Whisper and Rojas went on with daily life. It was only when Whisper has to leave did she fell any anxiety.

"Lino's gone. How can I get there? I don't trust my instincts anymore." Whisper muttered. She didn't know what Rojas did to Lino, but she did know that Lino wasn't here anymore.

Rojas smiled as he watched her place around him.

"I got four guides for you." With that, Rojas called for the skua gang he favored so much. They made no hesitation, knowing full well that Rojas has short patience. "Take Whisper to the Emperor breeding ground. You'll know what to do."

The look the seal snuck told them to undertake their plan. They nodded and nudged Whisper to follow.

"Bye Dad. See you soon okay!" she shouted back at him. Rojas smiled, knowing that sooner will be earlier than the little penguin thought.

---

"Come on. Keep movin." the banded skua urged everytime Whisper stopped for any reason. The black one would nudge her hard, making her stumble a step or two.

Whisper doesn't like being rushed, but she didn't want to protest. Rojas seemed to like these skuas in particular, so it's better not to swat them.

"What's the hurry?" she asked.

"Doncha know Flipper Boid? If you don't get dere in time, your mate will abandon da chick so he won't starve himself." the white one answered. Whisper nodded, moving faster. It really was a race against time.

Arriving a bit early, since there was no sign of other females, Whisper called for Tony. She heard his surprised reply and followed his voice while the skuas followed at a distance.

"Mommy!" came a little female voice. Whisper smiled, gasping in overwhelmed happiness. A tiny chick, a few hours old, came running up to her, followed by Tony. The chick hugged her leg.

"Tony, she's adorable." Whisper breathed. Tony smiled, hugging her.

"I wanted you to name her." he said. Whisper looked down at the chick's violet colored eyes.

"I want to call her...Tourniquet." she named. The little chick smiled at her name, wagging her little tail. Suddenly, the skuas landed next to Whisper, studying at the chick.

Tony stared at them balefully. "More skuas?"

Whisper laughed at his comment.

"I live near a flock of them. They follow me wherever I go." she said. Tourniquet approached the black one, which made a mock lunge at her. She screamed and hid behind her parents while the skuas laughed.

Tony was on the verge of swatting them, but he contained himself. Tourniquet looked at the skuas again, a cute look of curiousity on her face.

"Time to go fishing Tony, I got Tourniquet taken care of." Whisper said.

"We'll take you dere." the banded skua said. Tony wanted to argue, but he didn't want to upset Whisper. So he reluctantly agreed and followed the seabirds.

* * *

This is the last chapter I can do before the school library closes down for the rest of the school year and summer break, which lasts four weeks. Since I'm grounded, I won't be able to go on any other computers. So I guess it'll be break time for me too unless I sneak into my cousin's house, which will be really hard since I'm not allowed in there. I'll try to update as soon as the library opens up again. I also can't read fanfics as often or be able to review things at all, but I'd still appeciate any updates in your stories, just in case. 


	8. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 7

Rojas watched the horizon, waiting for any signs of the returning skua birds. He'll finally meet this Tony penguin and he'll give the bird a proper greeting once he arrived.

At sunset, he saw birds flying as a silhouetted shadow in the sun's glow. He reconized the wing shape as belonging to skuas. He huffed in impatientness.

He saw the penguin coming and he scoot himself into the water. The skuas landed and watched as Tony caught up.

"You don't know how much I hate you." the male penguin muttered at the skuas.

"We got youse here, didn't we?" the banded skua retorted with the same hostile tone. They grinned as the penguin dashed into the water. They hated Tony as muched as he hated them.

There was a small splash under the surface and Rojas came up with the thrashing Flipper Bird in his grasp.

"Hello. You must be Tony." Rojas greeted wickedly. Tony stopped his struggles and stared at the leopard seal. How does the mammal know his name? They hadn't met.

The skuas shifted their weight from leg to leg anxiously, grinning in amusement. They'll enjoy this, especially if there's leftovers.

Rojas chuckled. "Don't be confused. You know Whisper."

Tony was stunned. "How-"

"You can think of her like my daughter." the seal simplified.

This confused Tony even more. Daughter? This is weird. Rojas simplified it even more.

"She belongs to me."

The predator took the penguin under, and when they surfaced, Tony was no longer living. Not particularly hungry, Rojas threw the body at the skuas, who fluttered in surprise.

"Leave no trace." Rojas announced to all the skuas. The seabirds looked at eachother before swarming over the carcass. Rojas smiled in approval, hoping the birds will finish in time.

---

"Tourniquet. Come to Mommy." Whisper called, playing a game of hide and seek with her daughter. The penguin chick giggled behind an ice block. She tried to hide by covering her eyes when Whisper came over.

"Found you." Whisper said gently. Tourniquet shook her head.

"No you didn't." she said cutely. Whisper picked the chick up in her flippers and tickled the chick on her side. Tourniquet laughed uncontrollably, trying to get free.

"Stop it Mommy!" Tourniquet managed to choke out. Whisper laughed too, setting her child on the ground.

Tourniquet hugged her leg. "I love you Mommy."

Whisper smiled and rubbed cheek-to-cheek with the downy ball of fluff.

"Come on, time for bed."

"Kay." Tourniquet muttered with a yawn. She stuck herself undder her mother's warm brood pouch, already falling asleep. Whisper studied her new child, happy that her efforts here was worth while. Her baby was precious and was definitly the cutest thing she's ever seen.

She was glad the skuas brought her here.

With a sweet smile, she dozed off with her daughter.

---

By the morning hours, nothing was left of Tony. When Rojas saw that, he was very satisfied. Finally he put the entire skua flock to good use. The banded skua and his group weren't exactly part of the local flock. They're a wandering group who's real home base was farther away somewhere. The other skuas just tolerate their presence because Rojas 'likes' those four.

Grinning, Rojas called for his favored skua gang.

They arrived a few minutes later, smiling happily.

"Go tell Whisper what happened, if you can get what I'm saying." Rojas said. The skuas got his meaning loud and clear. They took off towards Emperor Land.

---

"Mommy?" Whisper heard her child say softly.

She woke up. It was morning already. Tourniquet smiled and wagged her tail.

"Hi Mommy. Morning!"

"Good morning Tourniquet. Did you sleep good?" she asked. Tourniquet gave a cute giggle.

"I had a really good dream. We were playing games forever!"

Whisper smiled when suddenly, she heardsomeone clear his throat above her. She and Tourniquet looked up as the skuas circled.

"What?" Whisper asked. They landed, trying to look really sad. Whisper cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

The banded one, always a talented deceiver, faked a tear or two. "I dink it's best if we talk alone. It might be a good idea for da lil Flipper Boid didn't hear dis."

Whisper looked at Tourniquet and nodded as she walked away with the banded skua. The lead bird looked back at the other three.

"Watch da chick. If youse hurt her, I'll hurt youse." he said. They nodded, giving Tourniquet a threatening grin, but doing nothing to harm her. Tourniquet was less scared and more curious. Maybe she can play with these birds.

Instinctively protective, Whisper was very uneasy leaving her defenseless chick alone with the skuas, but they seem loyal to their leader's wishes. Still, she kept looking back to make sure her child's okay.

"I got bad news for ya." the banded one said. "It has sometin to do wit your mate."

That got Whisper's full attention. She stared at the brown bird in disbelief.

"We took him back to da sea, but he was...lunch." he continued, letting the crocodile tears flow down his cheek. Whisper's eyes began to water too.

"Lunch? Who..." she couldn't finish.

"A killer whale I believe. I couldn't get much of a good look. Dere was so much blood."

Whisper cried. Sensing her mother distress, Tourniquet dropped her attempt to start a game and waddled next to the adult penguin. The other three skuas followed.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Tourniquet asked. Whisper sniffled quietly and wiped her tears away.

"We're sorry." the banded skua muttered. Whisper forced herself to shake her head.

"It wasn't your fault." She looked at Tourniquet. "Come on, baby. Follow Mommy."

Tourniquet followed the wish, being closely followed and stared at by the skuas. Gloria asked Whisper where she was going and the saddened penguin managed to explain what happened through her tears.

Gloria was slightly reluctant to let her chuild and her grandchild follow these skuas back to the leopard seal, but she let Whisper go.

The six birds began the journey back home.

* * *

I think I'll be able to update one story every weekend if I'm lucky. Please review! 


	9. Orcas

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 8

"Mommy...what's that?" Tourniquet asked, pointing in the distance. The adult birds, still walking home, stopped and looked to where the chick was pointing.

About 100 feet away were a couple of orcas spyhopping. Tourniquet was fascinated, but her mother broke out in tears and tried to charge the whales. The skuas grabbed her tail to stop her. If Whisper dies, all hell can break loose.

"Mommy?" Tourniquet questioned in confusion.

"You stupid whales! You killed my mate. I'll get you! I'll get you!!!" she shouted, then began to mutter inaudible things to herself. The skuas dragged her away.

"Come on Flipper Boid. It's time to move on. Dere's always next year." the leader comforted.

Whisper nodded, sighing shakily. She stood up and continued with the journey. Tourniquet looked worriedly at her mother, then at the submerging whales.

Confused, she paused for a while. The black skua gave her a soft nudge. Tourniquet stumbled abit before catching herself and following her mother.

---

"Dad!"

Rojas perked up at the sound of his name. He reconized the voice instantly as being Whisper. The penguin slid towards him on her belly down the slope and bumping softly on his side.

The seal helped her up.

"Weeeeee!" a tiny voice filled with cuteness cheered. A baby Emperor copied her mother, also sliding down the slope and taking a few skuas by surprise.

She laughed in excitement as Whisper nudged her chick to her feet. Rojas smiled as the chick immediatly began to explore him.

"Hello." Rojas greeted. Tourniquet wagged her tail.

"Hi hi!" she went. Rojas chuckled. "I likey you."

"I'm starting to like you to. What's your name?" the seal asked. The chick rocked back and forth.

"I'm Tourni." she said.

"She gave herself a nickname. It's short for Tourniquet." Whisper informed. Rojas nodded and looked back at the chick.

"Welcome to your home...Dumpling."

Tourniquet giggled. "I like that name."

Whisper and Rojas laughed at her innocent cuteness. Already things were looking good. But how long could it last?

---

It all started that morning...

Whisper just woke up next to the two creatures she loves most: Tourniquet and Rojas.

Smiling she had preened both happily before they moved outside.

"Go and play Tourniquet." Whisper intructed her chick. Tourniquet hugged both in unreplacable love before running off.

That was the big mistake.

Tourniquet is practically a bundle of down, muscle, and curiosity. Anything she sees that is new, she'll drop what she's doing and investigate. Usually, it led her all the way to trouble, but Rojas would always save her. Why would this time be any different?

The difference? The subject of her curiosity.

She saw killer whale practically swimming along the shore, purposly beaching themselves to catch elephant seals before inch-worming it back to the water.

Still too young to make the right judgements, Tourniquet headed for them instantly.

"Hi! Can we play?" she asked.

An orca looked at her for a second before coming for the shore...with a deadly thought in mind. This chick wants to play, it'll get that chance. These whale could very well understand what their prey was saying, but consider themselves too smart to waste time trying to communicate back, unlike skuas and leopard seals.

Tourniquet only became aware that the orca's idea of playing and her idea of playing are completely different things. She screamed when the whale suddenly made a screechy clicky niose. Rojas had bitten into it's right tail fluke. The whale manipulated itself back into the water as Rojas came to the beach and took Tourniquet in his jaws, carrying her away.

Whisper came running up in panic. The seal handed the chick over to Whisper just as a large spray came up.

The unexpected splash sent water in their nose and mouth. Whisper and Tourniquet was coughing as the water settled. They looked around, but Rojas was nowhere in sight.

"Dad!" Whisper yelled into the distance. They watched the water's surface, but the only movements were orcas surfacing to breathe. They seemed hungrily interested in something just below them.

Whisper and Tourniquet waited by the shoreline, but nothing came. But they still waited into the night. Shivering, Tourniquet hid under Whisper's brood pouch.

"Mommy..."

"It's all okay Tourni. I sent our skua friends to find him, alright?" Whisper reassured. Earlier that evening, she had sent the banded skua and his little flock to search for the leopard seal. They've been gone since then.

"When will they be back?" Tourniquet asked. Whisper cried silently, but it was dark so the tears weren't noticable.

"Soon. They'll be back soon. Don't worry." Whisper was about to look at the shore again, but stopped herself. It'll be too much of a disappointment not to see Rojas or the skuas.

"They'll be back soon..." Tourniquet muttered as they both yawned and fell asleep on that shore.

Later that night, there was a splash and the penguins screamed. It had to be the orcas...

* * *

It's a bit shorter than normal, but I'm on a deadline for this story since my big brother is being a jerk right now...

You're correct WildTotodile! (gives you candy!) YAY!!!


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 9

"Dad!" Whisper exclaimed happily. He's alive! A bit cut up, but nothing serious. Rojas just stared angrily at the chick beside her as the four skuas landed beside him. Whisper understood and stepped protectively before her child. "Dad, she didn't mean it. It-"

She was interrupted when the leopard seal tried to sink his teeth into Tourniquet. The chick ran to the other side of her mother.

"Mommy!" Tourniquet yelled. Whisper kept herself between the two.

"Out of my way Whisper!" the seal hissed. Whisper shook her head. Rojas lunged at both and the penguins ran in different directions.

Tourniquet instinctively ran to the nearest large bird: the banded skua. The seabirds flared their wings in surprise and the banded one stumbled as Tourniquet threw herself under him.

Rojas paused, growling. The skuas looked at him. The leader tried to move to get Tourniquet out fom under him, but she stubbornly stayed.

"Move. Or better yet, bring her to me." Rojas commanded. The skuas smiled and the leader hovered as the black one grabbed the chick in his beak and took her to Rojas.

"No! Tourniquet, run!" Whisper warned. As soon as the skua let go, Tourniquet took off as fast as she could. Rojas lunged at her and could've bitten her in half had Whisper not ruined his aim by slamming herself against his head.

Rojas threw the mother off of him and looked at the retreating chick. She was too far for him to give chase. He bared his teeth and snapped his gaze to the skuas.

"Get her!" Rojas demanded. The skuas took off after the chick. Whisper immediatly grabbed the leader's tail feathers in her beak, but Rojas got her off so the skua can catch up with the others.

Tourniquet went faster when she saw that she was being chased. The golden skua swooped over and snapped his beak. The penguin ducked and he missed as Tourniquet continued to go on her belly.

The white one bit and held onto her foot. Tourniquet kicked his face with her other foot and shot off again as the skua squawked and shook his head.

She reached the border of the chinstrap colony and threw herself under a mother penguin and cuddled against the chinstrap chick.

"Help." she muttered. Upon seeing the skuas, the chinstrap mother immediatly began to display aggressively. The skuas landed and paused.

They already tricked this mother once so they can get the second chick, but they knew she won't fall for anything this time. They flew back towards Rojas.

The mother penguin looked at Tourniquet. "You okay, little one?"

The Emperor chick nodded. "But one of the bit me and now my foot hurts."

"Where's your mom and dad?" the adult asked as the fellow chick smiled at Tourniquet.

"Somewhere over there." She pointed in the general direction of Whisper and Rojas. The other two penguins looked.

"That's far." the chick said. Her mother nodded.

"Too far for my liking. You can stay here until your foot heals or until your parents come for you. We don't want those skuas coming back to hurt you again."

"Thanky." Tourniquet mumbled.

"I'm Oskay." the other chick introduced.

"Hi."

"What's your name?" Oskay asked.

"Touniquet. But you can call me Tourni." she answered the question, smiling back at Oskay.

A start of a new friendship...

---

"Dad! Why'd you chase her off?!" Whisper asked. Rojas ignored her as the skuas returned without the chick.

"She hid wit da chinstraps. We couldn't get to her." the leader informed. Rojas huffed and nodded.

"Very well. I'll deal with her later." the predator muttered.

"Dad!!!" The leopard seal looked balefully at the penguin. "Why'd you scare her like that?!"

"Because she nearly got me killed!"

"I nearly got you killed. Remember? But you never tried to kill ME!!"

"That was because it was my fault in the first place! Your little kid got me in a horrible situation! I was lucky..."

"You were lucky when you saved me too! How is she any different?!"

"I had to deal with elephant seals when saving you. Orcas are another matter." Rojas said, lowering his voice.

"No they're not! They're exactly the same!" Whisper yelled, making no attempt to quiet down. Rojas growled. "So why are you trying to kill her?"

"Rojas huffed. "I wasn't going to kill her. Just punish her."

"For what?! She did nothing wrong, you dramatic, idiotic FOOL!!!"

Rojas snapped at that insult. With an almost unnatural speed for a seal, Rojas threw Whisper on the ground.

"Ohhhh...ouch..." the skua leader muttered. They knew they should be flying off and minding their own buisness. They wanted to actually, but couldn't leave.

"You have no right to speak to me like that. I own you." Rojas hissed at the penguin. Whisper glared at him.

"Like a slave?" she shot. Rojas bared his teeth.

"Exactly. That's what you are." he told her. Whisper paused in disbelief. The skuas cleared their throats and began to leave. Rojas shot them a glance.

"Stay where you are! I didn't say you can go!" he snarled. The birds immediatly set themselves down. Rojas looked back at Whisper. "You are just my little tool. You lure food for me and I don't have to do anything. Especially those other penguins."

Whisper was still in shock. "W-what?"

Rojas grinned. "I eat penguins. They're my favorite. Or did you actually think I make friends with them?"

Whisper shook her head and looked away. "So all those innocent-"

Rojas cut her off. "You took them to their deaths."

A long silent pause took place. Rojas broke it.

"Now...as my slave, you will do everything I tell you to do. You will go out and bring me my other favorite food."

"And what is that?" Whisper muttered, not even looking at him.

"Remember that fish 5 years ago. I want that. I'm testing you. Bring one to me or else."

"Or else what?"

"If you refuse, I'll have my skua friends here kill your little Tourniquet. You have a dead line. If you're too late, I'll kill you." He let her go. "Now get moving!"

Whisper, not knowing what else to do, shot off into the water. Rojas glared after her as the skuas inched closer.

"When morning comes, show me where Tourniquet went." the seal said to the skuas, who grinned and nodded.

* * *

Sorry it took alot longer than last time. I was working on another story and then submitted another one, and then took a little vacation from writing. Please review if your still reading this. It will go on! Hopefully faster... 


	11. Friend Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 10

Morning arrived, and as promised, the skuas got ready to show Rojas Tourniquet's hideout. They were sitting on the surface when the golden one was pulled under with a yelp.

"Hey!" the leader exclaimed. Rojas surfaced with the other skua, who was still alive, but surprised. The leopard seal smiled as the skua begged him to let him go. He loves it when they do this.

After a moment, he set the bird free.

"What a way to say hello..." the black one muttered.

"So where is she?" the seal asked.

"Dis way." the banded one answered, leading the way towards the chinstraps. The birds got extremely nervous and some even abandoned their nest altogether, much to the happiness of the four skuas.

They continued to lead they way, swallowing little chicks on the go and avoiding the larger ones for now.

When they came to Tourniquet's caretaker, the chinstrap was too stunned to move away.

"Mama..." the chinstrap chick muttered nervously.

"I understand a little penguin chick named Tourniquet came into hiding here. I'd like her back." Rojas said in a buisness like manner.

Tourniquet poked out from under the chinstrap. She looked at Rojas with a curious expression on her face. She seemed to have forgotten everything that happened the night before.

"Hi." she greeted. Rojas smiled. He can already guess at her true personality. "Game over?"

So she thought that last night was a game. That can be an advantage.

"Yup. No more playing tag...or hide-and-seek." he said. Tourniquet smiled back.

"Kay." she said happily, pulling out from under the shocked penguin mother.

"Bye bye Touni." Oskay muttered, waving a flipper at her friend.

"Don't worry. I'll come play everyday!" Tourniquet reassured as she followed Rojas away from the colony.

---

Whisper leaped out of the water and onto a nearby iceblock, trying to take her bearings. She still couldn't believe what happened last night. It felt like a nightmare, a horrible dream that will go away and all she had to do was wake up.

A slave? It disgusted her. She trusted Rojas, enough to believe that he was her father even though he wasn't even remotely close.

The fish. She had to find out where that fish came from. She could just barely remember what it looked like, but she felt a slight sense of confidence. It didn't seem that hard to catch one. It just seemed hard to find one.

When was the dead-line? Well, it had to be enough time for her to go and come back. But will Rojas really kill Tourniquet? Will he really kill her?

"Hello." Whisper jumped at that voice, screaming. She turned around and saw a crabeater seal. A familiar seal. "Remember me?"

The distinctive colorations. The number of scars. The bangs on his head. A bell went off in her head.

"Ramen!" she yelled in a happy greeting. It's been years. She hadn't seen him since he was a pup, since she herself was nothing but a little chick.

"Yup, that's my name, don't wear it out please." Ramen greeted back in his own little way. "No autographs allowed."

Ramen went up onto the ice and Whisper immediatly hugged him.

"You're all grown up!" Ramen said. Whisper let go of him and smiled.

"You are too! Man, it's so good to see you again!" she said.

"I know! So what have you been up to?" Ramen asked. Whisper paused, unsure how to break the news.

"Well...I have a daughter." she started. Ramen smiled a big smile.

"What's her name?"

"Tourniquet. But she calls herself Tourni. She's really adorable." She sighed. "But I don't think that will save her if I don't pull through with this."

Ramen was confused as the penguin jumped into the water and began swimming farther away from the continent. Ramen followed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing." She looked at her friend and smiled. "But do you want to come with me?"

Ramen immediatly perked up from his concern. "Sure. Where we going?"

"Around the world for that fish from when we were babies. Remember that?" she explained. Ramen nodded.

"So where's Rojas?" Whisper flinched very slightly at that question, but she recovered before Ramen could take notice.

"Somewhere back home, waiting for my 'special delivery'."

"Oh, okay." Ramen muttered, nodding. He could tell that Whisper didn't want to talk much on the subject. He's cool with that and didn't want to push it.

"So, how are you?" Whisper asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. My mom was pretty nice and more protective than I orginally thought. I'm now big enough to take care of myself of course."

Whisper laughed, noticing his tone changed a bit there, like he wanted to act more mature and not like a mamas boy.

"And I found out that I had some younger brothers and sisters. Luckily, I don't see them often." the crabeater continued. "So...do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't know..." Whisper said thoughtfully. She never really paid attention to that. "I'll ask my mom about that when we get back."

If she made it alive, that is. But she didn't add that fact. She didn't want to create more tension than necessary. Instread they just continued to swim on like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

See, I updated sooner than before. I'm so good like that! Please review! I'll be waiting to write more, again sooner than my lastest 'breaks'!


	12. Ramen and Tourni's Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 11

"How do we know which way to go?" Ramen asked as they porpoised through the water. Whisper thought for a moment before stopping their progress.

"I have no idea actually...maybe we'll get lucky and find one soon." With that she continued while Ramen paused this time.

"Oh flipper...We'll be going at this forever." he muttered. He tried to catch up with his penguin companion.

"Hopefully, not forever. I'm on a time limit." she told him.

"How long?" he questioned. Whisper again hesitated.

"I don't know that either, but we'll try and make this fast." She dove under and swam faster. Ramen followed.

"You're coming up with everything." he said with a smile. Whisper smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm like that. Always being better than you." she added mischieviously. Ramen jerked back abit, surprised. He didn't know Whisper had it in her to challenge him and his awesomeness.

"Yeah right, Whisper. You know you can't beat this." Ramen swam to an upright position and motioned at himself.

"Pffft." Whisper muttered, shaking her head. Ramen swam closer, right up in her face.

"Yeah, what, what, WHAT THE-!!!" The crabeater's mocking was cut short by look of total horror that made Whisper turn around. A lone orca was coming straight at them. They screamed and swam off as fast as they could. The killer whale was in close pursuit.

"It's weird Ramen, how you don't just talk smack to it." Whisper managed to say as they jumped for an iceberg. They landed safely.

"I know better this time. Commiting suicide is not something I ever plan to do." Ramen said. They watched as the oversized dolphin tried to tip the berg over, but it was too heavy for a lone creature to move.

Ramen picked this up.

"Okay, now I know better...than to let this opportunity pass!" He looked at the larger marine mammal. "What, fool! You can't top us. We own you big time!"

Whisper shook her head, smiling. Ramen is still the same, defiant seal she made friends with, only bigger.

The orca made a growling, clicking noise and slammed himself on the chunk of floating ice. A few pieces fell, but the berg still refused to give up it's refugees. Ramen laughed and continued to mock it.

"What's wong? Your mommy isn't here to help you tip a wittle icecube over? It's okay, wittle baby." Ramen said in a voice reserved for infants. It ticked the whale off and it leaped out of the water as high as it could and tried to snatched the two off their safe haven.

It wasn't enough and it fell back into the water helplessly. It came back up, expelling a mist of air from it's blowhole. It glared at Ramen.

"That's okay, not everyone can be as great as I am." the seal called to the dolphin. The predator gave up and moved away in frustration.

Assuming it's safe to continue on their journey, they jumped back into the water and swam off.

"Yeah, I'm that good." Ramen muttered happily, sticking his nose high in a snoody-like manner. Whisper laughed. It's good to be back with a friend.

---

"Can we play a game?" Tourniquet asked Rojas. "One less scary this time."

The leopard seal smiled, but didn't budge from his sunny spot. Tourniquet hopped up and down and nudged him. Rojas closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

"Hey!" the penguin chick protested playfully. "This is no time to be sleeping. It's play time."

Rojas faked a snore. Tourniquet looked around and went towards the chinstraps in the hopes of playing with Oskay. Her seal caretaker watched her leave and sighed before really dozing off.

She was half way there when the skua gang fluttered to surround her. She smiled at them.

"We hoid youse wanted to play a game. We got one." the banded leader told her as the other three laughed.

Tourniquet wagged her tail in innocense. "Oooo...what's it called?"

"It's called _Predator and Prey._ It's really fun." the golden one answered with a grin.

"What do we have to do?" she again asked.

"You run, and we try and catch you. We played it before, remember?" the white one remarked. Tourniquet paused, rocking back and forth. She shook her head.

The skuas laughed.

"What?" Tourniquet questioned. Did she miss something? The seabirds stopped laughing and nodded at her foot, which still hurts from it's injury. The chick looked down at her aching limb and still didn't get the message.

The leader turned his casual gaze at the other three. "Flipper Boids...so clueless and innocent, you almost don't want to play dat game wit dem."

"I wanna play!" the chick exclaimed. The skuas gave her a sideways glance, the white one and the golden one struggling to hold in their laughter.

"Alright. Now da rules is to stay quiet and get away from Rojas and everyone else on dis beach. Stay in clear sight, dough." the leader told her.

"Where's base?" she continued with her questions.

"Dere is no base. Just try and keep away from us. We want dis to be as fun as possible." the banded skua replied.

"It's not going to hurt, right?" she hestantly asked. The skua's shook their heads. She took off and the predators watched her go.

"Let da game begin!" With that, the seabirds gave chase, being fair enough to give Tourniquet a head start.

* * *

Let's hope this is a game Tourni wins. Please review and let me know that you're still alive!


	13. Evil Icecubes of Doom!

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 12

"Ow!" Tourniquet exclaimed when the black skua sank his beak into her flipper. "You guys said it wouldn't hurt!"

The other skuas laughed as she tried to pull away, but the predator won't let go.

"So we improvised abit. It ain't gonna kill ya!" the leader said, swatting the black one, who released his hold immediatly. "Dere. All better?"

Tourniquet looked at her bleeding flipper. "No. It hurts and it's has red stuff on it."

The seabirds grinned at their accomplishment. They know better than to eat Tourniquet, but causing her harm was something Rojas never mentioned. It's fun whether they could eat her or not.

In short, they're taking advantage of Rojas' like for them.

"Run!" the lead skua yelled at Tourniquet, lunging at the chick to make her break for it.

"I don't like this game anymore!" Tourniquet told them as she ran right under Oskay's mother. The skuas immediatly pressed the brake, bumping into eachother and falling at the feet of the angry mother.

She looked balefully at them. "You again! Oh, I'll get you this time!"

With a paniced squawk, they ran off as fast as they could, leaving a few loose feathers behind.

"Why were they chasing you again?" Oskay asked.

"We were playing a game. Wasn't really fun though..." Tourniquet answered. The mother penguin stepped over the two and bent down in front of Tourniquet.

"Are you hurt?" she asked in concern. Tourniquet showed her the flipper and she examined it intently. "It's going to be okay. Just dip it in the water later on and it'll get better."

Tourniquet nodded with a happy smile.

"Let's play!" Oskay exclaimed, throwing herself over her friend, who laughed.

"Kay. As long as it's not _Predator and Prey._ I don't like that game." she said before they dashed off under the watchful eye of the parent penguin.

---

"Ramen, watch where you-" Whisper tried to warn, but was too late. Ramen, who wasn't paying attention on where he was going, slammed his head on an iceblock.

Whisper laughed as Ramen rubbed his aching head with his foreflippers. "Smooth, Ramen."

The crabeater smiled. "Yes, I am, ain't I?"

Whisper rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You're very vigilant." she told him sarcastically. Ramen grunted, speeding up ahead of Whisper. The penguin hurried to catch up.

"I did nothing. That icecube just walked right in front of me and I couldn't stop." Ramen spilled an excuse, grinning. Whisper laughed.

"Yeah, it just magically decided to appear out of nowhere so you can crash head-on into it." she muttered.

"Exactly!" Ramen exclaimed, throwing up a flipper carelessly. "It's just jealous cuz I'm awesome and it's not."

"Now, Ramen, you'll hurt it's feelings." she said. Ramen gave her a weird look.

"What's wrong with you? Icecubes have no feelings! What? You think it decided to appear out of nowhere and make me crash into it?! That's crazy!"

Whisper's mouth dropped open. "Dude! That's what...you just...nevermind."

She shook her head again, knowing it's pointless to continue. Ramen flipped in the water and swam in front of Whisper to get in her face again.

"Yeah, you know you can't argue with me. I'm too smart for you." he told her. If he could snap his flipper 'fingers', he would. "Mm Hm. Yeah, you can't handle that."

Whisper swam past him with the seal following close behind.

"Just keep your blind eyes open for dangers..." She grinned impishly. "And for icecubes."

She swam off as fast as she could, laughing hard, while the insulted Ramen immediatly gave chase.

"How dare you! C'mere!" he yelled.

---

"Are you sure about this Tourni?" Oskay asked nervously as they began to scale the skua slope. The big birds glared at the chicks, wondering what they're up to.

"No worries! I do this all the time. And I want you to meet someone pr...shon...ah...lee...ISH!!" Tourniquet always had trouble pronouncing some words. Especially words like 'personally.'

"Is he a bad birdie?" her friend asked watching the skuas move out of their way. It's weird. The chinstrap chick expected them to punce on them. She guess they didn't because of Tourniquet.

"He not birdie. He's fluffy!" she told her. Oskay smiled.

"Fluffy!" she exclaimed. They cheered childishly and then giggled cutely.

"This shortcut. And it's fun to slide!" Tourniquet pointed out excitedly. Oskay laughed in shared excitement too. She just hoped her mother won't catch her doing this. She'll be grounded to her nest for a week.

"Okay." Tourniquet said, out of breath, at the top of the slope. She turned to her friend. "Ready?"

Oskay nodded, a slightly nervous look on her face. She can see a large shape on the beach. "What's that?" she finally asked.

Tourniquet smiled. "That's who I want to show to you. He's fun and has the scariest games."

"Oh, okay..."

"Now you ready?" her friend asked. Oskay again nodded, more confident this time. They sat down, Oskay behind Tourniquet. The chinstrap held on to Tourniquet as they scooted slightly and was suddenly off down the slope.

"Beep beep." Tourniquet said as the skuas scattered out of her way.

"Wheeeeee!" Oskay yelled. They bumped into Rojas, who immediatly woke up with a growl. Oskay screamed and hid behind a smiling Tourniquet. Rojas blinked at the newcomer, a growl still being heard.

Rojas doesn't like being woken up from a nap.

* * *

Let's hope this seal wakes up on the right side of the beach. Please review since you're still alive! YAY 


	14. A Different Kind of Orca

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 13

"Hi!" Tourniquet greeted. Rojas looked at the chinstrap chick huddled behind her, still growling. But he had a friendly, curious face. Even so, it did little to make Oskay feel better.

All her life, her mother told her the dangers of leopard seals. Seeing Rojas only twice, she wasn't much convinced that there was at least a little good in them.

Rojas picked that up. He stopped growling and instead made this strange sound that made Oskay and Tourniquet laugh. Afterwards, he started on greeting.

"Hello. Who might you be?" he asked. Oskay rocked back and forth, a habit she picked up from Tourniquet.

"I'm Oskay." she said, her nervousness evaporating.

"She's my fwiend." Tourniquet cleared up, purposly replacing the 'R' with a 'W' to appeal her caretaker. Rojas chuckled.

"We both fwiends." Oskay said, hugging Tourniquet and following her example. Tourniquet hugged back giggling.

"Cute. Well, it's been nice to meet you. But-" Tourniquet interrupted Rojas.

"Get 'em!" she shouted and both she and Oskay jumped onto the seal.

Rojas chuckled as the tiny birds tried to subdue him. They bounced all over his furry hide, laughing. The predator just gave a mental shrug and started to doze off again.

"Ahhhh...come on!" Tourniquet started protesting again. They slid off him and and moved up front. Tourniquet smiled. "Watch this."

Tourniquet pecked inside one of Rojas' nostrils and he sneezed, making the baby penguins jump back. They laughed and did it again. After the sneeze, Rojas woke up, grinned at the chicks and went off into the water for some peace.

"Party Poopy!" Tourniquet yelled at him. Her playful insult went unheard as Rojas dove towards the den.

"Now what?" Oskay asked. Tourniquet shrugged, waving her flippers from side to side, a genetic habit from Gloria.

Oskay looked around and sighed. Suddenly, Tourniquet was struck with an idea new to her. She turned to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Let's ride something!" she exclaimed, meeted by a yell of relieved excitement from Oskay.

First, the elephant seals...

---

First thing Whisper noticed was the warmer waters. There were no ice and strange fish began appearing. They looked nothing like her target though. Suddenly a large shadow appeared above them and Whisper instinctively looked up.

"Ramen..." Whisper muttered nervously. Ramen looked back at her and then looked up too. There was this animal they have never seen before. A huge fish with no scales and multiple gills. And a mouthful of needle sharp teeth.

Worst part, it was heading right for them!

"AHHHHH!!!!! Fish from the Underworld!" Ramen yelled. They swam off as fast as they could with the giant fish in hot pursuit. It was about to take a bite out of Ramen's hindflippers, but the seal swirved off to the side.

"It's worse than a killer whale!" Whisper exclaimed. Ramen paused for a split second only to swim off in another direction, Whisper following him and the fish following her. "Speaking of killer whale..."

Whisper looked back and was horrified to see the reason Ramen bolted. Another pod of orcas, a trio to be more precise. She thought they only lived near Antartica. She didn't know they were found in other waters, especially this strange warm place.

Having reason to believe these orcas are no different than the ones she met, Whisper went off even faster. She and Ramen, however, were overtaken by a surge in the water. They rolled about, trying to stablize themselves. What they saw amazed them.

The orcas, instead of attacking them, had attacked the giant fish. They were busy eating their catch and had no intrest whatsoever in the two Antartic animals. Whisper wanted to take advantage and make a dash for it. Ramen, however, saw it as an insult. He swam for them.

"Ramen, no!" Whisper said, grabbing his hindflippers and trying to pull him back. Ramen was undeterred. One of the orcas, a male telling from his tall, straight dorsal fin, gave Ramen a short glance before continuing to feed. This enraged Ramen some more.

"What?! I'm not good enough for you?! Is that it?! Huh?!" he asked angrily. Whisper yanked harder, but it was in vain. She could see the whales looking at Ramen and eachother, clicking in confusion.

These three acted as if they've never seen a seal or a penguin before. They even started to swim backwards, away from Ramen's aggression.

"Ramen!" Whisper yelled, finally stopping Ramen by getting his attention. He looked at her. "I don't think they want to eat us."

Ramen scowled. "Well, why not!? I taste pretty good! I know! I'm me! I'm the Ramen!"

"We only eat fish." Much to their surprise, one of the whale, a female, actually talked to them! Whisper and Ramen jolted back in surprise.

"It talked! They're not supposed to talk to us!" Ramen exclaimed at Whisper, finally panicking. Whisper nodded.

"You talked to us, why not return the favor?" The third whale, another male, told them.

"It's even worst than I thought." Ramen muttered to Whisper. "They must be diseased or something. Why else would they actually respond?"

"Because you said something first. And we're not diseased." The other male replied almost angrily. The female made a clicky sound at him and he calmed down.

"Denial! Such a typical move!" Ramen yelled. He turned to Whisper. "Quick, let's get out of here! It's bad enough you dragged me into this!"

Whisper's mouth dropped in disbelief. Dragged HIM into this!? She was the one being dragged. But nonetheless, she happily obliged to get out of there.

However, the female orca swam out in front of them, blocking their way. Ramen hid behind Whisper.

"She's gonna eat us!" he exclaimed. "Eat Whisper first! She's more closely related to poultry, and they taste good!"

"Even if she's gonna eat us, she'll eat you first. You're related to a cow and let's admit, beef is better than chicken." Whisper exclaimed back angrily.

"We're not gonna eat you. We're feed on fish." The short tempered male said.

"Good. Then finish that giant fish while we make a getaway." Ramen told him.

"Where are you two headed?" the female orca asked. Whisper paused and cleared her throat.

"We're not really sure at the moment. But I'd really like to get back to land. I'm exhausted."

She could've sworn she saw the whale smile and she began to regret saying how tired she was. Well, too late now. Only thing she could do is hope for the best.

"We're heading towards land ourselves. Why not come along." The she-whale invited. Whisper and Ramen exchanged glances. Whisper smiled and nodded. But Ramen frowned and shook his head.

"Why are you guys going there? Hmmmmmm?" Ramen asked suspiciously. Why would they go to land if they can't even come ashore?

"To rub ourselves on the smooth rocks there." The whales answered. "We do it every year to help get rid of parasites. Plus it feels good."

Ramen continued to stare suspiciously. He never really liked orcas. They were vicious and he had the scars to prove it. However there might be more demon fish from the underworld around.

He decided to trust them, but if they do something the least bit threatening, he's out.

Whisper approached the giant fish. "Are you guys sure this is a fish?"

The orcas smiled, understanding her skepticism.

"Yes, they're sharks. A bit salty, but good enough." The second male told her.

"You're welcome to try some." The female said. Whisper smiled.

"Thank you, but no. I rather keep to the traditional fish, which actually have scales." She rubbed a flipper on the rough skin. "And not gravel."

The female looked at Ramen. "How about you?"

Ramen made a sarcastic gagging face. Whisper chuckled. "He doesn't like fish. He eats krill instead."

After the whales finished their meal and all five of them grabbed a breath of air, Whisper and Ramen followed the giant dolphins towards the nearest land.

---

"This isn't working Touni." Oskay said, both chicks sitting on a female elephant seal.

"Giddy up." Tourniquet said, trying to urge the seal to move. She didn't and if she wasn't breathing, they would think she's dead. They sighed and jumped off.

**Few minutes later…….**

"Are you sure about this Tourni?" Oskay asked as they somehow stood on top of a floating iceberg. Tourniquet just stared at the water, waiting for the perfect moment.

A killer whale surface and Tourniquet grabbed Oskay and they jumped off, intending to ride the mammal. The dolphin saw them and positioned itself upright and opened it's mouth. It's intention was to swallow them.

The chicks screamed. Suddenly, they found themselves riding on the back of skuas. It was Rojas' 'friends'. The seabirds were taking them towards land again.

"What's wrong wit youse? Ya wanna kill yerself?" the banded one asked. The chicks didn't seem to listen. Finally they were having an ENJOYABLE ride.

"YAY!!!!" they squealed as the skuas rolled their eyes.

* * *

I wanted to make this chapter a bit bigger to make up for the shorter chapters. Hope you like. Also, chapters might take a little longer to submit, like every other day and not on weekends. My library blocked so I could only submit chapters in my computer class. You understand, right? 


	15. Ramen's Hostility

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 14

"So what can we call you guys?" Whisper asked the orcas.

"Well, it'll be kind of hard to tell you...but we'll translate as best as we can." the smaller male said. "My name's...Silverback...I think." He looked at the female and clicked. She ckicked back and he grinned. "Yeah! I said my name!"

While giggling, Whisper noticed indeed that he had an exceptionally silvery 'saddle' behind his dorsal fin.

"And I'm Whitespot." the female added. Ramen showed no intrest, but Whisper acknowledged the white spots on the orca's tail fluke, flippers, and fin. The penguin smiled. She like Whitespot the most. This killer whale was very nice and friendly.

Finally, after an unnoticable whack from Whitespot's tail, the other male, the largest of the group, joined in the introductions.

"And I'm Dark-Streak." As he swam over her, Whisper saw a black vertical stripe that went down his belly. She cocked her head in further examination. These dolphins are very distinctive. She then found herself rude not to return the favor of intros.

"I'm Whisper. And this is...'The Ramen'." she said. The whales seemed to be cracking up. Dark-Streak made a sound Ramen passed as laughter.

"Joke on me and I'll bite your blowhole off!" the angry seal yelled. Dark-Streak stopped laughing and the others lost eye contact with the crabeater almost immediatly. They began squeaking nervously to eachother.

Ramen couldn't help but feel satisfied. These whale were alot shyer than the ones he grew up to fear. This is great for venting out his hatred for the beasts. He can boss them around, they won't argue, and he'll have fun doing it.

However, Whisper swatted him upside the head and the seal yelped.

"Ow! What's that for?!" he asked indignantly.

"Stop being so mean." she muttered angrily at him. To the whales, she continued. "Sorry about him. He's naturally aggressive."

The whales stopped their nervous sounds.

"Where are you two from?" Whitespot asked. Whisper smiled.

"We're from Antarctica. Very far from here." Whisper saddened a bit but perked up again to check herself. "So...about you. How do you know eachother?"

"Those two are brothers. Dark-Streak being the oldest." Whitespot told them. "I'm his consort...or babysitter, whichever you prefer."

"Hey!" Dark-Streak protested. Silverback laughed, only to be bumped rather hard by his older sibling.

"So...why were you two so scared of us before?" Silverback asked after a quick recovery. Whisper and Ramen looked at eachother, then back at them.

"Oh nothing..." Ramen started casually. "Except back there, orcas are mindless killing machines worthy of their 'killer whale' title!"

This caught the dolphins by surprise. But they didn't know whether to be bewildered or insulted.

"Ramen!" Whisper yelled at him.

"It's true! And I have the scars for evidence." Whisper couldn't retort that. Ramen smiled. "Yeah! What! I win again! Man I'm good!"

---

"Okay, ride's over!" the banded leader said. The chicks moaned as the skuas forced them off.

"Stop your whinin. We could drop you off in dat orca's mouth like it was meant to be." the dark colored skua said threateningly. The chicks stopped their protests immediatly.

"Now youse..." the leader pointed at Oskay. "Go home!"

The chinstrap made little resistance and scurried off towards her mother instantly. Tourniquet was about to follow, but the skuas blocked her way.

"Let me thwough!" Her 'w' for 'r' thing didn't work. They still refused to let her get back with her friend. Finally, when Oskay's out of sight, they let her move freely.

"We should tell Rojas bout your lil suicide attempt." the white one said. Tourniquet looked at him.

"NO!!! Don't!! I'll be in big trouble!" she said. The skuas paused as the chick began to cry. "Pwease. I don't wanna be in trouble."

She reminded them of a skua chick. Especially themselves when they were young and in trouble. They smiled at this resemblance.

"Promise you won't do dat again. We won't always be dere to save your skin...probably won't even bother next time." the leader said. Tourniquet nodded so hard she got dizzy.

"I pwomise. Just don't tell." she pleaded. The seabirds looked at eachother and nodded.

"Dis time we won't. It'll be our lil secret, got dat?" the golden one told her. Tourniquet cheered and hugged each of the birds, although the black one put up a bit of a struggle. It took all his power not to bite her head off.

"Thanky! Thanky! Thanky!" she exclaimed. "I wuv you."

The skuas flinched at those words. They looked at eachother one more time.

"Let's finish our game." the banded one muttered. Tourniquet heard and backed away. The skuas advanced, laughing.

"No!" she yelled before dashing off towards the chinstraps again. The skuas knew better than to chase her again. They'll wait until later when she was tired. Instead they sighed at finally ridding themselves of the chick and flew off to fish.

---

"Here we are..." Whitespot said as they surfaced to breathe. Whisper and Ramen saw the large chunk of land with tall things they've never seen before. There was a bay too.

Whisper smiled at Ramen. Finally a place to take a break. They sped towards it with the orcas not to far behind.

* * *

I'm in a bit of a hurry. Computer class doesn't last long today cuz it's early release. Please review if you want more chapters! 


	16. Kenya of the Amazon

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 15

"What is this place?" Whisper asked Ramen as they wandered the forested area. They had left their 'friends' in the bay and promised to return after exploring a bit.

"I don't know, but I don't like this place. There's weird plants and things on the ground that pokes you." Ramen complained, glaring at the sticks on the ground.

"Stop your whining. It could be worse." Whisper said with a smile.

"You're not the one that's moving on your belly!" he told her. Whisper can tell it was a challenge. She flopped down and was greeted with poking uncomfort. She quickly stood back up.

"Okay...that hurts."

Ramen grinned. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

A bush rustled behind them and they froze. They didn't know what to expect in a tropical place like this. The Antarctic animals stared at the plant in question. It stopped moving.

"Alright...I'm guessing either we have a stalker or plants here just move when they feel like it." Ramen muttered. His penguin companion nodded hopefully.

"I'd feel better if it was the second one." she muttered back.

"I'll investigate..." With that, the brave seal moved closer to the vegetation, cautiously looking back at Whisper for reassurance.

Parting the branches as best he could with his flippers, Ramen scanned the area, a wet marshy swamp with tall green plants. It looked clear, but his senstive nose said otherwise. Something was hiding...somewhere.

A twitch. A ripple. Something's in the water. It was a shallow pool, he could tell. What could be hiding in there.

"What's going on?" Whisper asked nervously. Ramen shushed her, not taking his huge eyes off the surface.

Stillness...silence...

Ramen prepared to turn around and dismiss the noise. But there was suddenly an explosion of water. A mouth with tiny sharp teeth clamped onto the nape of the seals neck.

Ramen hissed as a long scaly body wrapped around him. It squeezed, choking the air out of his lungs.

"Ramen!" Whisper exclaimed. She went right over and stared at their attacker. There was no legs on it whatsoever. And at about 10 feet long, it was about the size of a female elephant seal, but even then, she could tell it was only a youngster.

"Help..." Ramen managed to squeak out. The penguin snapped out of her shock and pecked at the thing. She also slapped it with her flippers, but her best efforts was only making it angry. It's tail coiled around her neck and she struggled to get free.

Suddely, there was a weird call and something else came to their rescue. It bit down into the creature and was joined by others of it's kind. There was a total of 15 of these strange animals.

They were each about 6 feet long and had sleek brown fur with a white underbelly. They had long bodies, a long tail, and short legs. They had a whiskery muzzle, though it wasn't as long as Ramen's. They were completly new.

The slithery thing hissed and finally released Ramen and Whisper. It only glance at them before beating a retreat, 14 of the pack pursuing it into the watery undergrowth.

One stayed behind as the the polar animals tried to catch their breath. Once it saw they were going to be okay, it went off to join the others.

"What were those things?" Whisper managed to choke out. Ramen paused.

"I don't know." he answered, gasping for more breath. "But I'm not sure I like either of them."

---

"Dumpling?" Rojas called out to the beach. It was night and time to go to sleep, but Tourniquet was nowhere to be seen. His skua gang floated beside him.

"She went back to da chinstraps. I guess she has a friend dere." one of the seabirds told him. Rojas smiled.

"Might as well leave her to spend the night there. No harm done." The leopard seal turned to the skuas. "Make sure nothing happens to her."

With that, he went off to sleep.

The skuas were less enthusiastic. They had better things to do than to babysit a chick that's already being babysitted. But that's what the boss ordered, so they have no choice.

But it's only one night. What can happen? The banded skua came to a decision to just stick around and pretend to watch over this chick. Rojas won't know the difference.

The other three nodded, as if picking up his thoughts and they flew towards the chinstraps, with something different than babysitting in mind...

---

"What's wrong?" Whitespot yelled from the bay to the exhausted animals coming from the forest. Whisper swallowed to help her dry throat before answering.

"There's too many weird things over here. We want to get out of here."

Ramen nodded as they came closer to the water.

"Wait!" They couldn't help but look back. One of the long furry things were running towards them. Whisper was about to make a break for the water, but it looked as though the creature wished them no harm.

It paused in front of them, panting. Ramen growled a bit, but it went unnoticed.

"We couldn't help but notice...that you two are not from here..." the animal pointed out. Whisper nodded.

"We're on a mission. We're trying to find a fish. This is a long-shot but maybe you can help us. It's silver with stiff spines on it's top and bottom fins...really big..." She spread her flippers to help the thing visualize the exact length.

The creature paused as if trying to remember something. This got Whisper's hopes up. At last, it nodded, though hesitantly.

"I think I've seen this fish before. I'm not sure about the spine part, but the size is ringing a few bells." it muttered. "Prehaps...Maybe I should join you. I could help and show you the way, but I'm not making guarantees on whether-"

Whisper interrupted. "That's fine. We need as much help as we can get."

"What are you?" Ramen suddenly said. This took Whisper by surprise. He was almost silent since retreating from the slithery creature.

"I'm a giant river otter. You know, the one that saved you from that anaconda." Whisper and Ramen looked at eachother, then at this otter.

"Huh?" they said simultaneously.

"That scaly...oh, nevermind. I'm Kenya."

"Whisper and this is Ramen." the penguin said. "So, I don't mean to rush but..."

Kenya jumped up. "Oh, right. Follow me."

So they ventured back into the forest after bidding goodbye to the orcas, who agreed to at least wait in the bay in case they return.

Ramen was still very reluctant to enter the forest. But he followed nonetheless...although he felt that there's something up with this otter. Kenya sensed it.

"Don't worry...I'll do you no harm...You can put your trust in me." she encouraged. But in her mind, she couldn't help but snicker to herself._ Suckers..._

* * *

There's always more than meets the eye. Please R&R for more!


	17. Escape and Tourniquet's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 16

"Exactly where are we going?" Ramen asked suspeciously.

"I'm taking yall towards the fish things. Just keep following me." Ramen didn't like Kenya's perky attitude towards this. She seems too happy at the moment, like she's hiding something.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Whisper asked in turn. Kenya looked at them.

"Ya tired already?" she asked, eyeing both of them intently. Whisper and Ramen nodded hesitantly. They didn't like the way she asked. It made them uneasy. "Don't worry. It'll get better soon."

With that, the otter continued towards an opening. Her guest followed with pausing thoughts. They couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong here. Something was watching them and they didn't like it.

"I'm really feeling unsure about this..." Whisper added, looking around herself. Kenya sighed.

"Your so nervous. Are yall prey animals where you come from?"

Whisper and Ramen didn't answer. It might just start some trouble they would like to avoid. The group paused at the exact center of the clearing and Ramen began to think this was a trap of some kind.

He was right. A whole group of otters came out of the underbrush and surrounded the polar animals.

"What the-" Whisper muttered with a gulp. Ramen was not at all surprise.

"We otters are the top predators here. And we're always curious to see what foreign food tastes like." Kenya explained with a threatening tone. One of the furry creatures leaped at Whisper, but the penguin merely swatted it away with a flipper.

The predator tried to get up, but couldn't without a surge of pain going through it's side. Whisper's blow had broken a few ribs.

This made the others nervous. For such a cautious animal, this bird was not exactly defensless.

"Run! Into that river!" Ramen yelled, staring at the nearest body of water. They made off as fast as they could. The otters stayed where they were, still stunned at the power of a penguin.

"Don't just stand there! Get em!" Kenya exclaimed. They snapped out of it swarmed after their prey.

"Whoa!" Ramen yelled in surprise as they dove in. The water here had no salt...oh, well. Water was water and they had to get out to sea.

The river otters dove after them and continued to pursue their targets. However, Whisper and Ramen were more adaptable to water than their enemies and made off faster towards the bay, where there was a certain trio large enough to get rid of these threats.

"What's that?" Ramen asked as they past what looked like a long rough clump of kelp...with teeth in it's large mouth. It wasn't anything they've seen. It was scaly with tough scutes on its back and a long muscular tail.

"Look out!" They swam away from the new creature's strike and made an ever faster retreat.

"Mind telling us what's happening around here?" Whitespot asked as the two arrived and swam behind her.

"We're under attack by otters! We gotta get out of here!" Ramen explained in a terrified tone. The male orcas could see the small outline of the far away otters. Dark-Streak charged at the threat.

Upon seeing the large dolphin, the smaller mammals turned tail and swam back to where they belong. Ramen watched as the orca returned to them and grinned at how much the otters were paniced.

"Yeah! And don't come back or I'll get the whoopin on you!" the seal shouted, all behind the safety of a killer whale.

"Put a rock in it, Ramen." Whisper said to him. She swam in the opposite direction of the island. "Let's get back home...I give up."

Ramen gasped at those words. "No! We only started and-" The penguin interrupted.

"Yeah, we only started and we were already close to being eaten. I don't think I can handle this."

Ramen hung his head, actually understanding Whisper's point. The orcas looked at eachother and smiled. They knew a solution to the little problem.

"We can protect you. Like we did with those otter things. We are the top predators wherever we go, after all." Dark-Streak informed. Ramen and Whisper looked at them, grateful by the offer. But something told Whisper not to accept it. She sighed.

"We don't want you to get involved in this. And we don't wanna be a nuisance and beg you to go wherever we go. And-"

"Don't worry about it. We travel the world as a daily activity. That's what happens when you live in the ocean. Ya need entertainment." Silverback told her. But Whisper still felt something was wrong. Finally, a small but dangerously deep wound on her belly made itself known to her. She went wide-eyed and began to get dizzy.

Unconsiousness took over and she would've floated to the bottom and drowned if she was alone. Ramen took the penguin and struggled to get her to the surface.

"Man, Whisper, you got bigger and heavier. Sheesh!" he muttered through clenched teeth. Suddenly, Whitespot came up under them and easily carried both on the surface. She exhaled a cloud of mist as Whisper subconsiously began gasping.

"Rest here till she gets better." the orca said to Ramen, who was gripped on her dorsal fin. Dark-Streak surfaced and glared at Ramen, none to happy.

"Get off my mate now!" he growled as Whitespot rolled her eyes.

"Make me!" Ramen growled back. The male was about to charge when he saw that he can't without submerging his consort and hurting Whisper. Ramen already knew this and that's why he gained the confidence to talk in such a way.

Whitespot just continued on to another landmass she knew about, muttering almost inaudibly about males and their temper problems.

---

"I heard Emperors were wonderful singers." Oskay said as Tourniquet cuddled with her, both had joined a creche with other chicks. The chinstrap wanted to hear Tourniquet sing, however her friend only gave what looked like a look of horror.

"S-Singing?" she asked nervously. Oskay nodded, but Tourniquet shook her head. "No. I can't."

"Why not?" Tourniquet gulped and shivered as Oskay continued. "Mommy told me that there's something called a Heartsong. You should have one."

Tourniquet paused anxiously. Truth is, she don't even know her Heartsong yet, even though she was supposed to by now. It made her nervous to think that she would be forced to sing when she didn't have the slightest clue what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by shadows passing overhead.

The skuas she knew all too well landed before the group of frightened chicks. She smiled, knowing that her Heartsong can wait while she does something that really makes her happy, and it wasn't dancing...

* * *

Man...I'm really hating myself right now and I don't know why...oh well. R&R!! 


	18. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 17

Tourniquet ran and jumped right on the banded one. The seabirds squawked and fluttered in surprise, thinking the Emperor chick's gone crazy.

"Get off me!" the leader exclaimed angrily as Tourniquet struggled to get in a favorable position. The black one went up and grabbed the chick in his beak. He started pulling and Tourniquet started clinging.

"Leave my friend alone!" Oskay yelled, gathering her courage to run to the skua and nipping his leg. He immediatly let go of Tourniquet, who tried to reposition herself, and made a charge at the defiant chinstrap.

Oskay immediatly rush back into the creche, which huddled even tighter. The dark seabird considered something, seemed satisfied, and rushed at the group. Several of the chicks shuffled back and called out to their parents, including Oskay.

Upon hearing her chick's call, Oskay's mother immediatly rushed to the problem. The skua gulls, noticing that the angry female was coming, paniced and the leader managed to dump Tourniquet to the ground before making off.

"What were you doing?" Oskay's mother asked Tourniquet, who was joined by her friend.

"I wanted to fly!" she answered excitedly. The mother sighed at the chick's innocense, at the same time relieved that no harm was done.

"Don't do that again. You could really get hurt." Tourniquet paused and rocked back and forth, not exactly willing to abide in the comment. Oksay's mother gave her a sideways glance in an expectant gesture. The chick sighed.

"Okay. Me no do it again. Me pwomise..." she muttered in defeat, not at all happy with the decision. She still had tons of fun ideas regarding the skuas...

The chinstrap adult nodded and urged Tourniquet and Oskay into the nest.

Upon seeing the protective penguin leave, the four skuas came back to the creche immediatly. The grinned at the shivering chicks.

"Dinner time!" the leader exclaimed quietly to the other three, careful not to catch unwanted attention. They rushed at the group and each plucked one of the birds up for themselves, and all their victims instantly called for mommy. The skuas paused as they heard the return calls and hastily took to the air, with food in beak.

"We're outta here again!" the white one muttered, voice muffled from his catch.

---

Ramen knew what to do in order for Whisper to get better. He wasn't sure if he could find his ingredients somehwere here, but it's worth a try. He hurried into the water.

"Where you going?" Silverback asked. Ramen paused.

"Just keep to this spot. I'll be back soon." he told them, swimming towards the ocean's bottom. Though the orcas were confused, they were willing to give the seal a chance.

Meanwhile, something's going on in Whisper's head:

_It was dark, as though she was at the bottom of the ocean. She felt weightless, but dry and she could breathe._

_'Where am I?' she wondered to herself, looking around. There! She spotted a fellow Emperor, bright patterns on the head and the white underbelly visible as clear as day._

_She smiled sadly, recognizing her deceased mate. This wasn't the first time she dreamt of Tony, but it sure was the strangest._

_"Hello." she greeted, 'swimming' up to him. He stopped and smiled at her, obviously glad to see his mate as well._

_He too shot towards her and the swirled around eachother happily. When they calmed their excitement down, they hugged._

_"I've missed you." Tony said. Whisper nodded before noticing a white pattern in the distance coming at them. She reconized it and froze. "What's wrong?"_

_Finally she managed to speak and when she did all she muttered was: "No..."_

_The killer whale shot by them and at that instant, Tony disappeared. Whisper was left floating, stunned. The blackness around her shattered and in it's place was the clear night sky full of stars and a voice._

"Yo, Whisper...Wake up!" It was Ramen and the penguin realized that she was awake. A cloud of mist startled her when it seemingly shot from the rubbery ground. In confusion, she looked around and noticed the she and her seal friend were on a sleeping orca floating at the surface.

Slowly her memory returned and she relaxed. She noticed a plant smudge on her belly and was about to preen it off.

"Whisper, don't! It'll help...I think. It's not exactly like the one back home, but it seemed close enough." Ramen muttered softly.

"Where are we?" she asked in a dazed like manner.

"Somewhere out at sea. Whitespot said that we're almost to our next destination." her friend informed. Whisper looked at the resting dolphins again and paused, remembering her dream.

Almost angrily, she slid into the water. Startled, Ramen followed.

"What's goin on? Why are we leaving?" he asked as he caught up with her. She was already swimming as fast as she could away from the trio.

"I can't stay with them anymore Ramen. Truth is, everytime I look at them, horrible things come to mind..." she admitted.

"I know what you mean, but they're are friends! They're not like the others!"

"How would we know!? They might...It would...it's hard to explain right now..."

"But they saved us from the demon fish! And those freaks of nature!"

"And that...Rojas..." She never said his name before. "He saved me from skuas and elephant seals, but that doesn't make him a good guy."

Ramen paused, staring at Whisper in amazment. The penguin froze as well, relieved to finally get that off her chest. The crabeater slowly approached.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had a story explosion and I couldn't help myself. Please review!


	19. Arguments and Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 18

"...And that's why I'm stuck here traveling the stinking world!" Whisper finished her tale. However she said it way too fast for Ramen and he just stared blankly at her like an idiot. The penguin could swear she saw sparks coming out of his head.

"Uh..." he muttered, that blank look uneasing his friend very slightly. It's like he's a zombie seal ready to eat her brains since he obviously doesn't have one of his own. It was kinda creepy. Yet, Whisper only grabbed a quick gulp of air before continuing.

"Nevermind...forget it..." she muttered. Ramen snapped out of his trance-like state and swam after her, feeling guilty.

"Sorry. But you said it like...a hundred flipper strokes a second. How was I to keep up with all that info? All I know is that you have family issues at the moment...other than that, I'm clueless as to what's going on."

"As always. It shouldn't be new to you, being so ill-informed." Whisper muttered almost inaudibly. Ramen didn't say anything, sensing a bit a hostility coming from those two sentences.

"...Thought you'd be used to it by now." he muttered softly, almost sadly, looking towards the sea's bottom. He doesn't want Whisper to be mad at him. It wasn't his fault that he did not understand a single word of her story. She spoke too fast for him to comprehend. Should...did she have a reason to be so mean to him?

"Well, I'm not..." Whisper replied to him, not even attempting eye contact. Ramen's really getting hurt by her remarks. His instincts, and nature, ordered him to make rude and feisty come-backs, but he knew it won't help the situation at all. It would just get worse.

Instead, he tried to chill out the situation. He's sure his friend was only going through a phase. She'll get out of it in no time, right?

"Someone needs a hug...don't take your anger out on me...I'm only trying to help." he said. However, it did little to put out the fire going on inside Whisper.

"Well, you're doing a horrible job at it! Just go suck on a rock or something..." Ramen couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen Drama Queen! If that's how you're going to go with this, then just screw your face!"

"And why don't you just shut your muzzle and leave me alone?!" Whisper yelled at him.

"You asked me to come! Remember?! Well, of course not...penguins don't exactly have the largest brains in world!" They instantly stopped and faced eachother angrily.

"Well, at least it ain't as big as your bloated ego!" she shot back. "Maybe I should bring it down to size."

"You ain't in any position to threaten me. You're half my size! I own you all around in everything!"

Whisper didn't reply to that, she just looked at him with a glare. He just reminded her of Rojas and now she had no interest in continuing her journey with this seal. She gave a huff and stuck her beak up. And then she swam off, away from Ramen. The crabeater paused, understanding the gesture.

"Fine. No friends then." he muttered as he swam in the oppostie directon, back towards home. He had no reason to stay with his ex-best friend. And Whisper thought the same thing.

Though as they both parted ways, they started feeling a sharp pang of guilt.

---

Tourniquet was carefully sneaking around the beach. Oskay and her mom was sleeping, so she had no problem getting on her own. With a smile, she looked up at the sleeping skuas on the slope.

But just as she was about to climb, shadows formed overhead and there was a sound of moving pebbles behind her. Startled, she snapped around to find the four skuas, who's been following her every move outside the colony. Tourniquet almost gave a sigh of relief.

"What youse doin?" the leader asked with a suspecious look. Tourniquet rocked back and forth.

"Nothing." she answered, loving that word. The larger of the seabirds took a step closer. The others looked back and forth between the slope and the young chick before them.

"Nuttin? Looks like sometin." the banded one told her with a smile. Tourniquet paused as his posse chuckled.

"No it doesn't." she persisted. That got more laughs from the skuas.

"Yeah it does." The leading bird got more serious. "What do ya dink your doin?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything." she answered. She was having the thought of pouncing but she held it back.

"Your here and not dere." the white one responded, flicking a wing towards the colony. The others nodded. She smiled, hoping the next line would confuse them.

"Am I here? Maybe I'm really there, but your just dweaming." That got the hesitation she wanted and she jumped at the leader once again, clinging tightly to his back.

"What da...Dere ya go again. Stop doin dat." he said, motioning for the others to get this trouble-making chick off of him.

"I'll stop if you give me ride..." she told him. They paused. She only wanted a ride? They always thought she went crazy and was making a pathetic excuse of attacking them. They shrugged.

"Alright. We'll give you a ride, if you promise not to cause trouble anymore." the skua she was on said. She nodded vigorously, though not planning onkeeping that promise. After all, she's breaking a promise right now, and it's not causing her any harm.

She smiled happily as the birds took to the air. This was the greatest moment of her life...

* * *

Sheesh...it's hard reading new stories and finding time to update another...Hope your not giving up on me. I guess taking longer to update is a price for having alot of stories by my standards...Anywho, R&R please! I wuv you... 


	20. The Right Track

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2 

Chapter 19

Whisper traveled all by herself, but she was starting to regret ever yelling at her best friend. He was the only one loyal to her and she practically chased him off. She was angry...and everyone knows how that is, snapping at the closest person, even if that person was your only pal.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, shaking her head. Never before had she felt so lonely...and she had nobody to blaime but herself.

A large shadow past over her and she looked up revealing another of what Ramen called a 'fish from the Underworld.' And it was much bigger than the last one, even bigger than an orca! She dashed off, expecting the giant fish to give chase.

But it didn't. Instead, it just continued swimming without a single care in all the ocean. Pausing, Whisper saw that it was already feeding...on krill and plankton. A whole school of large fish was swimming below and around the giant, which almost guaranteed their safety.

Upon closer examination, she recognized one of the fish species. Her target! She couldn't believe her luck! Glancing around, she wondered if she was dreaming. Nope, she was totally awake.

"Thank you...thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she praised towards the surface. Finally...she was exhausted with all this effort. Taking off towards the gentle giant, she attempted to catch one of the fish.

It was harder than she thought. These fish were the speediest things she's ever seen. Completely different from when she knew them. Then again, the ones she saw before when she was chick were far from home. So...yeah.

They took off away from the large shark and Whisper chased them into more open water. This made the chase even worst. These fish must be going fourty...fifty miles in hour. Much faster than she can swim.

Getting a breath, Whisper sighed, starting to give up. Maybe one more try. Diving back down, she saw no fish. They were gone, swam away from her sight. With a groan, she drifted to the ocean's bottom.

This wasn't going according to plan. But at least she knew she was on the right track...

---

Ramen swam and swam and swam, muttering angrily to himself about females and their moodswings.

"Stupid penguin. I did nothing wrong and she had to go all 'I hate you' all of a sudden..." he sighed. "This is why I'm never gonna mate."

"That's what I said." a voice from above said. Ramen looked up and was relieved to see that it was only Dark-Streak. "Now look what happened."

Whitespot struck him with her tail. Then she lowered herself to the seal's level.

"Where were you? We've been searching all over the place. We thought something bad happened." she said, actual concern written all over her face.

"That stupid excuse for a bird dragged me out. She wanted to get away from you." Ramen clarified, almost angrily. The dolphins were more than confused, they were shocked.

"Why?" Silverback asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No. She's just having some issues." he muttered. The orcas looked around.

"Where is she?" Dark-Streak asked.

"Not here. She wanted to continue on alone..." The large male nodded.

"Oh...she dumped you." he said. Ramen glared at him.

"Don't say it like we're courting cuz that's just nasty." he said, disgusted. The killer whales just followed in silence. Ramen continued. "I don't get it. She acted like she didn't want to be friends anymore. We've known eachother since we were babies."

"Yeah, I never got females either. Their so...needy." Dark-Streak said. Whitespot again swatted him.

"You males are just so insensible." she told him. He looked at her.

"And you females are _too_ sensible." he retorted. Silverback rolled his eyes and picked up the conversation.

"What we're trying to get at is...different genders might as well be different species."

"I agree to that! Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get back home before that backstabbin Flipper Bird does."

"Can we come?" Whitespot asked. Ramen paused and looked at them. He smiled at all the advantages he could think of. Plus, he felt as though he had to bring them...that it was right.

"Sure. Let's go."

---

"Alright. Get off!" the banded skua said, as Tourniquet slid off. She was smiling more than ever. She almost lost her balance coming down, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"That was fun. Can we go again?" she asked.

"No." all four answered readily, as if expecting her to ask that question. Tourniquet slumped, trying to get the birds to pity her. It wasn't working.

"Eat her!" the white one exclaimed. The chick screamed as she took off, with them giving chase.

"You can't eat me!" she told them franctically. She heard it herself, overhearing Rojas talking about it once. This might only be a game, but the last game they played wasn't exactly fun.

The leader smirked.

"Yeah, well da boss ain't here." Tourniquet threw herself in a crevice as the larger birds stab their beaks after her. They couldn't reach and only pulled off bits of fluff.

"Guess again." a voice went from behind them. The seabirds hurried off as fast as they could, startled that they were caught red-winged.

"Gotta go!" the golden bird exclaimed. With a smirk, Rojas peeked in at the hiding baby, not showing any interest in the retreating skuas.

"You can come out now." he said. Tourniquet cautiously poked her head out and looked around. She then pulled herself free and bounced over to the seal.

"Play!" was the first greeting of the new sunrise.


	21. More Aliens!

I don't own Happy Feet.

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 20

Whisper was still trying to relocate where her target fish went, but there was no sign of the school anywhere. She was even beginning to think this was all a waste of her time. Even if she did find the fish, how could she catch one?

Surfacing for another breath of air, she found a silhouette of land nearby. She paused, wondering if she should go on shore and rest. It was tempting, but what if there's more predators like those otters? She definitely didn't want another encounter like that again.

Sighing, she realized how tired she was. And her injury isn't going to get better if she keeps moving without stopping. It started to hurt the more she thought about the problem. That decided it. Flapping her flippers, she swam closer to solid ground.

Upon arriving at the beach, she stood up and shook herself dry. Then she looked around. It was a large stretch of beach, but it wasn't at all deserted. Creatures were playing in the sand, a type of creature that surged Whisper back in time.

Aliens.

That's when she noticed some swimming in the water too, though those were a long ways off. Panicked, she was about to turn and leave when she saw a sight that amazed her.

A penguin…and another penguin…and another. It was a colony of penguins. The two foot tall birds were walking among the aliens as if it was nothing to be worried about.

But even these birds looked different from what she was used to. They were the typical black and white, and also had black feet like herself, but they had a broad stripe on their chests and their faces was black with what looked like a feather-less pink patch of skin over their eyes.

All in all, they were the freakiest penguins Whisper's ever seen, and she's seen quite a few types. Like Adelies, Chinstraps and her own kind. And she was sure she saw a Rockhopper in the Emperor colony as well. Maybe even the occasional Gentoo walking around her home beach.

She watched in amazement as the foreign penguins let the aliens approach them, and they even took what looked like food from a sleeping alien's bag. They were noisy, generally making these loud braying calls.

She decided that these aliens were harmless at the moment, since the native penguins aren't really scared…some were even sleeping a mere yard from the nearest extraterrestrial. This built up her confidence.

She started walking hesitantly though the crowd. She noticed some aliens were pointing their weird appendages at her and made their weird talking noises. But they didn't come too close to discomfort her more than she already was.

As for the other penguins, they looked at her curiously, muttering amongst themselves.

The Emperor noticed a couple of aliens coming towards her and she froze, examining them. They were small, about her height. They must be….whatever the aliens call their young. Are they still as dangerous as the adults?

She hoped not…

---

Ramen was clinging to the dorsal fin of Silverback, too lazy to keep swimming. This was one of the advantages he thought of, and he's loving it. He has given the orcas very specific directions home:

Keep going south.

That should be detailed enough.

The orcas were conversating amongst themselves in a language Ramen couldn't understand. But judging from the expressions, they were talking about past events that happened to them. Typical subject nowadays.

He yawned, stretching out in a lazy relaxation. He then shook himself and closed his eyes.

"Comfortable?" Whitespot asked, catching his movements.

"Maybe..." With that, Ramen fell into a deep slumber with his mouth hanging open. The orcas laughed.

"Seals..." Dark-Streak muttered in amusment. "They're so lazy."

"I heard that." Ramen said in his sleep. The dolphins just continued on in silence. This crabeater's ears don't miss a thing. And Ramen couldn't help but give a sleepy smile.

Life is good...

---

"Guess what I did!" Tourniquet exclaimed to Rojas. She always had a habit of saying that to start a conversation with the seal.

Rojas decided to humor her.

"What?" he asked, waving his left flipper, which was starting to fall asleep and turn numb and tingly at the same time. Tourniquet found the movement funny and she tried to grab the limb as it flapped, forgetting everything she said.

Rojas noticed her short attention span and laughed. To amuse her, he rolled to his other side and waved the other flipper.

"Hey! No fairy." the chick reacted, waddling quickly to the other side. When she got there, Rojas rolled over again. "Stop it!"

The game continued until Rojas fell asleep. Tourniquet poked him. No reaction. And then she sighed in disappointment.

"You sleep too much." she pointed out before waddling away...this time with a new hobby in mind.

* * *

Sorry this took longer than usual. This site was blocked on my school computer and I've been using my computer for submitting new stories. Now the school unblocked this and I'm free the submit more chapters!...Since the school computer's where I store the file I type this story on... 

Please read and review! Maybe it won't take as long to get another chappy out of me...chappy...I love that word.


	22. Africa

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of their characters.

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 21

Whisper took a few nervous steps back and looked around to an escape route. The young aliens held something out to her and she paused. It was some kind of metal container with it's top removed. Something that smells like fish was inside.

Before she could get a better look, another of the foreign penguins arrived and begged from the aliens. The young ones made a sound like that could be laughter and put the thing on the ground and left. The penguin bent down and ate the stuff happily.

Afterwards, he looked at Whisper.

"Hi. My name's Hasani." He introduced. "Sorry if you wanted that…I was really hungry."

"It's okay. I'm Whisper." She told him. "What was that stuff anyways?"

"Fish. They're really hard to catch in the water, but the people gives us the fish they manage to capture and cut up." He explained. Whisper looked at the now empty container. Could it be?

But another thought beat her intended question.

"People?" she asked. Hasani nodded and gestured at the lazing aliens.

"Yes. They come by the beach every day just to lay around and feed us. Few actually go in the water."

Whisper didn't want to say the word 'alien' directly, that might make her look crazy. Instead she rephrased herself. "Are they natives?"

"I'm not sure…" Hasani looked around at the aliens. "They've been around since the day I hatched and nobody can remember a day where weren't any people."

Whisper thought about that. Her concentration was broken when Hasani asked her a question of his own.

"Where are you from? I never seen a penguin like you."

"I'm an Emperor. I'm from Antarctica." She told him. He smiled in a friendly manner.

"Never heard of it. But welcome to Africa." He said, spreading his flippers as if to show off the landscape. Whisper giggled, but remembered the reason for being here in the first place.

"What was that fish anyways?" she questioned. Hasani looked at the empty metal container, then to the water.

"It's called tuna. They're really big and really fast." He explained. He was startled when Whisper jumped up in excitement. Thing's can't get better. She now had a way to get this so-called tuna fish. These 'people' can give them to her and she don't have to waste any precious energy chasing them in vain.

"How often do the people give these things out?" she asked. Hasani paused and shrugged.

"Anytime they feel like it." He said. Whisper lost her excitement and tensed in frustration.

"I need some now!" she pointed out almost angrily. Hasani threw his wings up in a peace gesture. He tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry. I know where we can get some." He informed. The Emperor immediately relaxed in relief. Hasani walked towards what looked like an alien city, motioning Whisper to follow him.

She did.

--

"Whoa!" Tourniquet muttered in surprise, almost falling into the water before she was ready. The rocks she was on were slippery.

She wanted to learn how to swim. She had no teacher, but she's sure she can do this all by herself. Looking around, she made sure nobody was going to stop her. Afterall, everytime she tried to have fun, someone was there to spoil it.

Nothing.

Gazing back at the water, she prepared to jump in.

"Oney, twoie, thwee." She counted up, bouncing at each number. Personally, that's as far up as she knows. She jumped in.

She was used to the cold water seeping into her down, but what she wasn't used to was not having somebody to hold her. She kicked and flailed, finding that floating was hard when you're waterlogged.

She managed to break the surface for just a second. She made use of that. "Help!" she called. Water poured into her beak and she was under again.

--

"Youse hear sometin?" the banded skua asked his three companions, looking towards the call instinctively. It came from the water.

"No. Why?" the dark colored one said. The leader stood up, turning towards the shore.

"I dought I hoid sometin. It sounded familiar." He muttered. The other three listened hard and soon enough, there was another call for help. It sounded like-

"Dat penguin again!" the golden one exclaimed. Hurriedly, they took off into the air.

--

Tourniquet tried her best to surface one last time, but it was harder than the last. She was getting tired and cold, and every breath she managed to take was used to yell desperately.

Her work was paid off and she broke the surface just a little, but enough to see four birds circling in a searching manner.

"Help…" she tried to say, but it was a little too late and she sunk. Deeper and Deeper. The surface, now so very far away, was disturbed as all four of the birds attempted to dive after her.

They couldn't go far and was force to surface empty-winged.

'Help.' The penguin chick thought. Everything was getting darker and the pain in her chest was starting to ease. She couldn't understand what these signs meant.

Suddenly, she felt something under her and could just distinguish a familiar grip. Then everything was black.

--

"Dat trouble-making Flipper Boid. What was she dinkin dis time?" the white one scowled, sitting on the surface with his friends.

"Dunno. But I'm startin to dink she really was suicidal." The leader mumbled.

Suddenly, the surface near them broke and Rojas blew a mist of droplets. In his mouth was Tourniquet. He swam towards the shore and the seabirds followed.

They hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Here's another chapter. My school finally unblocked the site, but I can't remember if I told you that already...hmmmm...Anywho, please review!


	23. A Simple Act of Charity

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of their characters.

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 22

Whisper shot her sight from one part of the alien city to another. There were huge structures of some kind and the people went in and out. Strange vehicles moved by this dirt path, some pulled by large creatures Whisper assumed to come from the same planet as the aliens.

She still wasn't convinced that they were natives……

She's been following Hasani for half an hour. The African penguin knew where he was going and expertly wandered in a pre-determined path. A vehicle went too close for comfort for just a few seconds as it passed, causing Whisper to jump.

"It's alright. They won't hurt us. I don't think it's allowed." Hasani told her. Then he stopped at the side and looked across the dirt path. He started crossing, the alien vehicles stopping almost respectively.

Confused, Whisper followed her companion. She looked as other alien things stopped for them. What's with this?

Earlier, she saw the aliens continue their way when other Flying Birds she's never seen before. The birds had to get out of their way. Yet, when Hasani crosses, things go to a sudden stop. It's really confusing.

"I think I know why." Hasani muttered, looking back at Whisper as he continued to cross casually. "We've been on the rare side lately and I think the aliens know."

Whisper nodded and they finally reached the other side of the path. Without hesitation, the aliens continued as if the two penguins were never there.

Hasani continued to walk along the path and Whisper paused to catch her breath. She couldn't take it anymore.

"It's so hot….." she muttered hopelessly. Hasani looked back at her, walking backwards.

"Don't worry. It's a lot cooler where we're going."

"How much longer?" she asked as she stumbled along after him.

"Just a few more buildings and we're there." He reassured and spoke the truth, as they arrived to their destination on scheduled time. To her surprise, Hasani walked in with a small group of aliens. She was hesitant to follow.

"Is it safe?" she asked. Hasani didn't even look back at her.

"Of course. I come here all the time. Especially when I'm too lazy to hunt." He said with a chuckle. Whisper gulped down her apprehension and went along with her new friend. It was indeed cooler in here than outside and a delicious smell made itself known.

Fish. There was fish everywhere. Hasani picked out choice prey and gulped down a sardine.

Whisper looked around to see if she could find what she was looking for. There was so many fish choices, the majority of which she's never seen before.

At last, near the end of the building, she saw a huge spiny fish, the one she was searching for. Tuna! And it was whole! Happily, she tried to get it, but an invisible wall stopped her. She paused and cocked her head.

It reminded her of when she was a chick…when the aliens took her inside a invisible box with the skua, Leo. Hey! She remembered his name! It distracted her for a second.

But only for a second. She quickly went back to figuring out how to get the fish. She remembered that the invisible wall she was kept in was unbreakable. How can she-

"That's the fish that you wanted." Hasani told her, waddling up from behind.

"Yeah, but I can't get to it." She said. Hasani smiled.

"No problem. Watch!" He started pecking uselessly at the wall in front of the fish. Then he made his loud braying call. Whisper was starting to wonder what was the point of this when an alien appeared from the other side.

It started talking in a weird language, looking at them. Hasani pecked at the wall again, in that specific spot. He made another call.

To Whisper's amazement, the alien opened another invisible wall and took the tuna. Then gave the fish over to Hasani in an almost kind gesture. The penguin took the fish, which was almost as big as he was, and offered it to Whisper.

With a smile of gratitude, the Emperor took the fish, hearing a cooing sound from the alien, and together they walked outside the alien building.

At last, Whisper completed her mission and now it's time to go back home.

Back at the beach, she said her goodbyes to her new African friend and swam off towards her familiar living grounds.

She just hoped she wasn't too late…

---

"We're home!" Ramen yelled in happiness. Her glanced at the orcas he brought. "Well, I'm home. I don't know bout you guys."

"We'll love to stay if it's okay with you." Whitespot said kindly. Ramen smiled and nodded. He was actually getting attach to them… and more importantly, he'll be safe from all other predators with these three around, even if the trio is harmless. But the other Antarctic creatures won't know that…

"Great! Just stick with me, got that?" Ramen told them, making them smile at his possessive behavior. However, Ramen was far from joking. "Got that!?" he practically yelled.

The orcas startled and nodded, scared by something many times smaller than them.

---

Rojas put the little chick down on dry land as the seabirds flocked around him.

"Is she alright?" the leader asked in genuine concern.

Rojas sniffed at Tourniquet's waterlogged coat. He nudged her. "She's alive, but not breathing." He told them.

The dark colored one stepped up closer and flared his wings at the others. Rojas growled in disapproval and the leader of the birds practically hissed, thinking the other skua was challenging him.

However, the dark bird quickly reassured them.

"I know what to do wit dis. More dan one of my chicks almost drowned." He said. The others nodded in understanding and let him do whatever he wanted to do.

He placed his right foot on Tourniquet's chest and underbelly and gently shifted some of his weight over her. He continued until the penguin chick coughed up water and gasped for breath.

Her rescuer went back with his companions, though the leader pecked at him in warning, giving him a 'I'm watchin youse' glare.

Rojas smiled as Tourniquet opened her eyes and rolled onto her belly, still coughing, which was a cute noise coming from her.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at everyone gathered. She got up shakily and looked down at herself. "And why me wet?"

"I think you should stay in the den for the rest of the day." Rojas said, much to Tourniquet's protest. He took her in his jaws, nodded a 'Thank You' to the skuas, and went into the water and towards their home.

The skuas looked at each other, especially at the dark one.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"We didn't know you had a kid." The white one answered. The other skua was quick to respond.

"Shaddup."

* * *

Another chapter. We're almost done here, that's why I decided to go faster with the updates. Please review to reward this decision!


	24. In the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet or any of it's characters.

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 23

Home. She was finally home. Whisper knew that fact when she saw ice and glaciers and felt the welcoming chill of air and water. How she missed this place…

The fish was somewhat of a haul to carry. Never did she have to drag any fish for any distance. And although it was comparatively small and the water held it's weight, it was exhausting work.

She already has planned what she'll do when she gets home. Drop the fish, grab Tourniquet, and run as fast as her legs can carry her. She knew for a fact that as long as she stayed out of the water during her retreat, Rojas won't be able to catch her.

She paused next to a large glacier and surface to catch her breath and all the while, keeping grip of her prize. She looked up at the ice mass and hesitated. It looks familiar…

Of course! It's the one she and Ramen used to escape that orca. At the same instant that thought ripped into her mind, she felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation. She wasn't alone.

She dived downwards and looked around herself. She spotted a dark silhouette. Five dark shadows in the distance. She wasn't sure, but she could feel the sensation coming from that direction.

Then it hit her, both literally and figuratively.

Orcas. They have been targeting her with sound. It was the sounds she felt. She didn't have time to move before one of them shot by and struck her with its tail.

Snapping out of her stunned surprise, Whisper immediately tried to shoot off. But she was surrounded as the dolphins circled her, watching her with eyes and sound intently.

She didn't know how, but she recognized one as the one Ramen had mocked relentlessly. It must have ganged up with its fellows and launched an act of revenge. Starting with her!

_Ramen, if I make it out of this mess, I'm going to kill you…_she thought to herself, sensing it was all the seal's fault. Then she couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt for her conclusions. After all, Ramen is…well…Ramen.

She hoped she could escape unscathed.

She shot for the berg as the orcas screeched loudly.

---

Whitespot, Silverback, and even Dark-Streak stiffened when they picked up the loud call of the local whales. Ramen, who was chillin on a piece of floating ice, looked at his friends. They looked nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked the trio. The orcas said nothing at first, trying to comprehend what they heard. Finally, Whitespot answered so softly, Ramen almost couldn't hear.

"Whisper's going to die…" she answered. Ramen was so shocked, he fell off his ice pad with a yelp. He surfaced, staring at the killer whales with a stunned expression.

"What?" he questioned rather loudly. Dark-Streak exhaled a cloud almost angrily.

"Not if we could stop it. Come on!" The dolphins shot off, Ramen pausing for a few seconds.

"What's going on!?" he asked. This time he didn't get an answer. He swam off after them. "Wait for me, foo's!"

---

Whisper landed clumsily on her safe haven, hauling the now heavier fish with her as she attempted to climb higher. The farther away from the water she is, the better she'll feel.

She felt a jolt as three of the orcas slammed against the ice. She almost lost her grip on the ice and skidded a bit before her claws regripped it. She was whimpering as another jolt came along with more high-pitched calls from her attackers.

This time, she almost lost her grip on the fish. But she managed to catch it before it fell into the water. The grab was not at all secure.

Another jolt shot through the ice and the tuna slipped out of her beak and splashed into the water.

"No!" she cried out. What should she do now? That fish was a lifesaver, now it's forcing her to rethink things. Kind of ironic that this fish would save her and her daughter, but at the same time, put her in this situation.

Herself did not make her decision. The orcas decided it and jolted the berg on last time. The penguin lost her footing and fell into the water.

---

"Mind spilling out the details?" Ramen asked. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the crabeater, they explained.

"The local orcas are attacking Whisper. We're going to save her." Whitespot told him. Ramen nodded with a determined look on his face and he swam off in a different direction from where they were heading.

"Where you going?" Silverback asked. Ramen told them over his flipper.

"I'm getting reinforcements."

---

Rojas was lounging around the beach, sunbathing. Finally he had some peace. Tourniquet's quite a flipperful sometimes. But she's makes that up with cuteness and a funny personality.

But at the moment, she's grounded. Stuck in the den for the rest of the day for attempting to swim and giving Rojas the biggest scare of his life. Plus, she'll get into fewer problems if she had nowhere to go.

"Hey!" a voice called from the water. Rojas ignored it. Probably some seal pup calling to its mother. Hardly anything worth acknowledging, unless he was hungry. "Rojas!"

To that, the leopard seal looked towards the ocean. There was a male crabeater seal. Strange it was calling to him, like it was inviting him to take a bite out of it.

Not sure he recognized the other seal, he sniffed in its direction. A familiar scent reached his nose and Rojas stared.

"Ramen?" he questioned. The seal nodded hurriedly.

"No time for chatting! Whisper's in trouble!"

Rojas was horrified at the sentence. As much as he was angry with her, he still cared very deeply. He wasn't even going to follow through with his death threat.

"You have to help us!" Ramen pleaded. With absolutely no hesitation, Rojas threw himself into the water.

---

"Where's he goin?" the banded skua asked as he flew over the scene.

"Looks urgent." The dark one pointed out. The others nodded in agreement. They turned their gaze at each other and followed the path of the two seals as fast as they could. It didn't take long for them the find the source of all this anxiety.

The situation they found Whisper in made the leader shake his head.

"Now I know where da lil Flipper Boid gets her suicidal ways…" he muttered.

---

Whisper managed to at least find her fish and clench it again before one of the orcas charged at her with mouth wide open.

The Emperor barely dodged out of the way, only to be assaulted by another of the huge predators.

She had no hope of escaping this time and it flung her sharply into the air. It was all she could to keep hold stubbornly to her scaly cargo. She saw another whale left its tail from the water and struck her squarely on the head.

She was already dazed when she slammed into the berg and slid back into the water.

She lost the fish and it floated down to the dark sea floor.

Whisper was helpless when the orca Ramen harassed swam closer. It was about to attack when all of a sudden, another orca slammed into it!

It was easily recognized as Dark-Streak. His companions launched their assault on the surprised dolphin. Silverback sank his teeth into its rubbery hide and Whitespot gave it a well practiced tail strike on the face.

The attacked whale backed off towards its other four pod mates, which glared at the trio.

Whisper's old 'friends' charged again, each targeting one other whale. They were outnumbered and one of the remaining orcas bit into Whitespot. There was a screech from the female and her mate ignored his attacker and went to rescue her.

During this chaos, the injured orca slipped past their defense and set it's sights on Whisper, who was just now recovering.

She didn't know what hit her as the orca's tail struck her and sent her jolting back into the ice, hitting her head rather hard. She almost lost consciousness.

Suddenly, a spotted form latched itself on the dolphin's back. Rojas! The whale flung itself out of the water in an attempt to remove this vermin.

It succeeded to shake Rojas off and the leopard seal growled at it. The enraged predator was about to retaliate when:

"Hey, wittle baby!" That voice was instantly recognizable. The orca snapped around to see Ramen, mockingly waving a flipper in greeting. It didn't hesitate to chase after the defiant crabeater.

Rojas approached Whisper with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. He only received a painful moan.

Suddenly, Ramen shot by in panic, the whale trying to give chase in its weakened state. The current created from the passing only nudge Rojas back a bit, however it caused Whisper to collide again with the ice.

Enraged, Rojas in turn swam speedily towards the whale. Catching up without difficulty, he bit one of its wounds.

The whale screeched and looked back at him. The leopard seal bared his teeth in threat, not exactly sure if he could attack directly.

There was an explosion from the surface and diving skuas, HIS skuas, easily reached the whale and bit it at its weak spots. It screeched.

This moment of distraction was all Rojas needed. He rushed up, sank his teeth into its blowhole and yanked to flesh out.

Now it can't breathe, and would undoubtedly die from this wounding.

Leaving the distressed whale, he swam back to Whisper and tried to wake her up. Another orca with weird spots approached and Rojas growled at it.

Ramen was quickly at the orca's side. "It's alright. She's with us."

Not exactly caring about that, Rojas turned his full attention back to Whisper. The other whales were retreating and Whitespot was joined with her pod, all baring fresh scars for their struggle.

Rojas nudged Whisper. No movement. He grasped her gently in his jaws and took her to the surface so she can breathe.

She didn't.

The leopard seal was quiet, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. The skuas swam closer, looking at the still penguin. Ramen and his orca friend surfaced not too far.

Silence.

"We're sorry." The skua leader muttered, not having to fake his tears this time.

The orcas backed off a bit in distress, each giving a particularly shaky exhalation.

Ramen was too shocked to react.

Not knowing what else to do, Rojas turned tail and dived, swimming away from the others so they wouldn't see him cry.

* * *

There will be a mini chapter, but it's not one for comedy, given the situation...-sniffle- 


	25. A REALLY Short Chapter

Diclaimer: I don't own Happy eet or any of their characters...

* * *

Part 2 

REALLY Mini Chapter

Tourniquet wandered around the beach the next day, oblivious to what happened. She was just on her way to the chinstrap colony when four very familiar skuas fluttered by her.

She looked at them, expecting something bad to happen.

"We never loined your name Flipper Boid." The leader said in a kind, gentle manner. Tourniquet dropped her caution.

"I'm Tourniquet. But I like Tourni too." She told them. The leader smiled.

"Touinaquet." He repeated slowly. She like the way he said it in his accent. It was pretty interesting to hear her name pronounced differently.

"What's your names?" she asked, rocking back and forth.

"Well…I'm Seifer." The leader told her.

"I'm Vinni." The golden one told her.

"Name's Frankie." The whitish one joined. Tourniquet looked at the dark one expectedly, but he didn't say anything immediately. He seemed reluctant to share with her.

Seifer gave him a rough nudge that made Tourniquet smile.

"Dino." The almost angered dark colored skua replied.

"Now dat da intros are over, we want to know if you'd like to come wit us." Seifer told her. Tourniquet was instantly curious. What kind of place?

"Where?" she asked.

"A fun place we know bout out in da inland near a nation called Adelie Land. A giant mountain where youse can slide till ya drop." Vinni told her.

Tourniquet was practically jumping with excitement at the news. Her excitement grew when Seifer bent down and gestured for her to hop on.

She didn't hesitate and they went off, until they were out of sight from the beach, the water…and the reality.

* * *

There's one last part to this story. This is so new to me! I never knew that I could finish this!...R&R!!!

The third story is up already, so check it out and Review!


End file.
